Destined Encounters
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: Every meeting one encounter has always been a work of a mystery. Whenever it is a mysterious force, or a pure coincidence. Either way a meeting can change the course of your life in a matter of a second... and also who you are...
1. Easy life

"Crap! I'm so, so late!" A stressed red scarfed teen exclaimed as she dashed away from the docks.  
"It's my first day at school and I'm already this late?!" She ran and ran as fast as she could. Note that she has a roll of futomaki in her mouth, though it is sticking out.  
She arrived from a passenger boat, but it had to go through a bunch of control checks, including checking of the passengers.  
"Master Kiriya is going to kill me if I'm late this time!"

* * *

 **(At the same time)**

"CRRRAAAAAAAP! WE'RE LAAAAAAAAATE!" A stressed teen exclaimed as he dashed through an open large alleyway with people passing through.  
"Osomatsu! Wait up!" A calm but frustrated teen followed suit. He was identical to the stressed boy in front.  
"Not again, not again!" The boy in the front dashed even further away. There were four more boys following them. They were all identical to each other. The body and the hair. Also the citizens gave them stares.  
"Muscle muscle! Hustle hustle!" The fifth boy at the row exclaimed happily with a wide open mouth.  
"Jyushimatsu, now's not the time to be happy." The last boy in the row says with a worried look.  
"Aaaaaaaawww, don't sweat it Totty." Jyushimatsu replied.  
"This is so stupid…" The cynical looking boy frowned. He had messy hair compared to the others. "I'm tired of this crap…" He began to slow down his speed, but…  
"That's no good, Ichimatsu. Absence is a no-no." The happy boy picks up the cynical boy in a fireman carry technique. "Eh?!" The cynical look transformed to a terrified look.  
"EEEEEEEEEH?! Jyushimatsu! That's dangerous! Let go!" The terrified boy wiggles, but to no avail.  
"It's already dangerous to let go. Sit tight for a bumpy ride!" Jyushimatsu happily exclaimed. The one called Ichimatsu continued to scream for his life.  
"Good grief…" The last boy lets out a sigh.  
"Even if we are late, we still have our pride, brothers." The boy with the sunglasses confidently smiled at the three boys behind.  
"No one wants your opinion! Now book it!" The last boy angrily snared.  
"Heh! I will introduce this schoolyear for THE Karamatsu. There must surely be Karamatsu Girls there this year." Karamatsu daydreamed about his glory mid-running.  
"Last year didn't went well for you. You should try to focus more on work this year, Karamatsu." The second boy in the row bluntly said.  
"No one wants to hang around idol-geeks, Choromatsu." Karamatsu said unamused.  
"Shut up and book it!" Choromatsu yelled out of annoyance. He turned his look back to front. He widened his eyes. "Damn it…! HOW FAST CAN THIS GUY RUN?!" He already had enough…

* * *

 **(Back at Asuka)**

Asuka chewed on that futomaki. After all that running, she haven't ate one yet.  
"I can make it… I can make it!" She saw the gate to the recognizable shopping area. She then dashed for it.  
Just as she was about to reach the gate, someone came around the corner. There was a boy. He then gave a quick glance of surprise at Asuka. She widened her eyes. Everything went in slow motion. She hesitated and tried to slow down, and so did the boy. But then…

*BUNK*

Both fell on their butt to the ground. Asuka rubbed her head. She saw to her left side. Her futomaki was laying on the ground.  
"My futomaki…" She had teary eyes. She felt completely sad that she didn't get to finish her roll.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't noticed!" Asuka sat on her knees and rapidity bowed her head down.  
"Crap, sorry! I didn't see you around the corner." He did the same. Then they heard a rumble, more like a shake. Behind the boy were five other identical boys. Asuka became straight up confused.  
They stopped behind the boy. "Geez Osomatsu." The meekly looking boy pouted.  
"Could you just slow down for once?" The normal looking boy of the group complained.  
Asuka was still confused.  
The cynical boy being carried around by the happy looking boy has noticed Asuka's expression.  
"What? First time seeing sextuplets?" The cynical boy emotionlessly responded.  
"Sextuplets…?" She tilted her head a bit. "How is that even possible? They're really rare, something not expected in Japan!" Asuka baffled.  
"I know, right? Mom is really amazing." The smiling boy happily bounces.  
"My mademoiselle. Are you alright?" The boy with the sunglasses kneeled in front of her and elegantly offered his hand to her. He also gave a cool-looking smirk.  
"Ummm… Who are you guys?" She meekly said, and she crawled a bit back away from the kneeling guy.  
"Eldest son, Osomatsu!" The boy who got crashed first introduced as he points on his chest with his thumb, giving a happy smirk.  
"Second son, Karamatsu." The narcissistic boy in front of her revealed his eyes and winked at her.  
"Third son, Choromatsu." The normal boy politely bowed.  
"Fourth son, Ichimatsu…" The cynical boy unenthusiastically introduced.  
"Fifth son, Jyushimatsu!" The smiling boy happily flailed his arms, as well as bouncing Ichimatsu up and down.  
"Youngest son, Todomatsu." The meekly boy tilted his head and smiled cutely with his eyes closed.  
"Well… I'm Asuka." She gave a smile with her well-known greeting. ( **AU Notes: Victory pose)  
** "Wait, now's not the time!" Osomatsu suddenly grabbed her hand and helped her up. Both of them starts to run across the shopping area.  
"Eh?! W-wait up!" Choromatsu tried to reach them, but it was too late.  
"OH COME ON!" Choromatsu roared to the sky.  
Both of them kept running and running.  
"Nice to meet you." Asuka happily said looking at the eldest son.  
"Heh. I'm known as the 'Charisma Legend'." He said with a confident grin.  
Asuka could not help but to giggle at that comment. After running through the area, they headed towards the large school building just a couple of blocks away.

* * *

 **(At the school entrance)**

Both arrived at the packed full yard. Students has already started to get in the building.  
Osomatsu panted hard near the entrance. He noticed that Asuka went on ahead.  
"I have to go. Nice to meet you Osomatsu." She turned her body back and waved at him. He did the same. As he tried to catch up with his breath, the other five soon caught up with him.  
"Damn it Osomatsu. Slow down next time." Choromatsu slaps Osomatsu's back.  
"So where is Asuka?" Todomatsu asked and turned his head back and forth.  
"She went on ahead." Osomatsu explained.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Osomatsu muttered silently.

* * *

 **(A couple of months later, POV change)**

I'm tired of all these games. Time to go home. I exited the arcade center, and went for a stroll instead.  
"I haven't seen Asuka since the schoolyear started…" I muttered sadly. She's gotta be busy with school, I guess. I would be nice of her to drop by and say "Hi".  
Wait, why am I thinking about her a lot lately? I mean, she's pretty cute and nice. And also that rack… So big…  
Huh? Before I noticed, I was in a cramp alleyway. It was really crampy. Then I saw a movement above me. There were five people leaping across buildings and buildings. I couldn't see them properly.  
"Ooooooh…" I was astonished. Curiosity overtook me, and I followed those five 'shadows'.  
They were really quick, so I had to run after them.

I soon followed them to the empty shopping area near the school. I hid myself in cover of the buildings. Those five are now on the roof.  
The first thing I noticed is that they were all girls, with huge racks! Hot damn, that's rare in this country.  
I see a blonde chick with the school uniform, though it's unbuttoned that it reveals a lot of her torso. She has this playful grin on her.  
Then there was a long black haired girl with a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across. Kinda reminds me of those high ranking military folks wear. She has a serious look on her.  
Next to her is an eye-patched white haired girl with twin-tails held with shurikens. She wears a pale brown jacket over a white school skirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers, and calf-high black stockings. Around her shoulders is a black mantle with two extended tails. She kinda reminds me of Ichimatsu.  
The fourth girl are all pink. Her pigtailed hair is pink and her outfit are pink. She wore a pink track suit with biker shorts. There is something odd about her pupils…  
The last girl is a ponytailed girl with white ribbon holding the hair. She dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, as well as a green skirt.  
"It couldn't be…" I silently muttered. That girl… There's no mistake!  
They rose up again, and leaped away from my direction. They were so damn fast!  
I ran to the middle of the shopping square. I turned around to look for them, but there wasn't any movement.  
"What the hell is going on?" I scratched my head a bit. I hate to do this, but I think I'm gonna keep this for myself a while…

* * *

 **(Few weeks later)**

"So… why are you with me again?" I asked my 'travelling companion'.  
"Beats me. In case something might happen to you." My dear cynical companion answered.  
"You're always with Jyushimatsu, and now you're with me?" We walked through the shopping area for the search of cola.  
"Don't ask questions. I simply joined." He looked away from me.  
"I knew you wanted the cola!" I accused him with my finger pointed at him.  
"Would you shut up?" He became annoyed and retorted. Then we oddly became frozen at the same time. I just got this chilling feeling down my spine.  
'The hell was that feeling? "Did you felt it?" He asked me in a surprised expression. I only nodded, though I didn't understand how he felt it too.  
Suddenly he ran towards the school, fast. "Oi! Wait up! Where are you going?!" I yelled and followed him. He was heading for the school for some reason.

...

We arrived at the school entrance. There were a lot of metal clashing and bullets heard on the school ground.  
We hid behind the brick wall and peeked.  
10 girls went 5v5 on each other. That's the same five girls I saw weeks ago! Then there were other five newcomers.  
A dark-tanned girl with a long ponytail wore a black school uniform. She held six swords, three on each hand. She definitely stole that from Wolverine. She fought against Asuka, who had two tiny swords.  
Then was that green haired girl with tattered clothes. She wielded a dagger. A good glance at her, she's pretty emotionless. She fought against the blonde chick, but she has giant boots?  
Nearby was yet another blonde cutie with a green dress inspired by western. She held a GIANT sword equal to Buster Sword. She fought against the military girl, who had a long katana.  
The fourth girl was literally a small petite Lolita that had an umbrella as a gun. She were fighting against the pirate girl who also had an umbrella as a weapon.  
The last one was this girl with brown hair curled at the ends with a large pink ribbon on top of her. Her outfit looks like a combination of white and pink lingerie. She had a diamond formation opening revealing her cleavage. She had a lab coat lined with different vials. She went head on with the other pink girl, who used her fist. But she keeps falling down and down...

All of them clashed with each other, but the newcomers seems to have the upper hand.  
The tanned girls slashes Asuka hard. I'm feeling very pissed at the sight…  
Ichimatsu uncharacteristically watched the scene eyes widened.  
"Heh! Is that all you got?! It felt like a feather caressing me!" The tanned girl taunted. She slashed Asuka to the ground, but still she stands up and take it.  
"You're just too pathetic to watch. Now it's time to end this!" The girl raised her blades.  
Then Ichimatsu went out in the open. "Ichimatsu! What are you…?" I angrily whispered.  
He walked right towards the girls. Damn it… I followed him. As the eldest, I have to keep my bros out of trouble.

Asuka noticed both of us surprisingly. Her eyes widened in shock.  
"Osomatsu…? Ichimatsu…?" She meekly announced.  
The tanned girl lowered her blades and glanced back. Her reaction were just the same as Asuka's.  
All of us literally just stopped in our tracks. The tanned girl had her mouth agape.  
"…Ichi…matsu?" She responded. She knows Ichimatsu? I was behind him, so it wasn't easy to see his reaction. I glanced over him by tilting my body to the side. His eyes widened as well, but he kept his mouth closed.  
"Homura…" He muttered. That's her name, huh.  
"But… the Shinobi Barrier…!" Asuka tried to stand up. "But how…?"  
"W-w-w-we were going through the shopping area, and then we had this chilling feeling from the school. So we decided to explore it!" I tried my best to explain, though the motive was a complete lie.  
"Tch…" This girl called Homura gritted her teeth. "We're done here…" She unsheathed her sword.  
"…" Asuka simply stared at her.  
"Asuka! Since our fight has been unexpectedly interrupted by civilians, your life has been spared." Homura announced.  
"On our next fight, your life will end by my hands!" Homura declared. Her attitude kinda pisses me off.  
"Retreat!" Homura commanded, and her friends all got that and disappeared by jumping away from the school.  
She was the only one remaining. The other girls were surprised that she stayed.  
She gave a slow glance towards Ichimatsu. She gave a sad expression.  
"Ichimatsu…" She silently said. He didn't respond to that.  
"…" He only gave her his usual cynical stare.  
Homura dismissed that and jumped far away from them.  
Soon after, Asuka fell to the ground. I panicked and rushed to her side along with Ichimatsu. So did her friends.  
Just what have I landed us on anyway?

* * *

 **(Nurse's office)**

Me and Ichimatsu sat by Asuka's bed, who was awake this whole time staring at us. We were told by her friends to wait for someone that can explain this whole ordeal we have landed on. They were also here in this room, covered in bandages. It was evening, but we had nothing better to do anyway. The awkward silence were killing me.  
"So… uh… the name's Katsuragi." The blonde girl introduced with a large smile. I guess she felt the awkwardness too.  
The long haired girl with the katana cleared her throat loud. "My name is Ikaruga. It is nice to meet you." She bowed her head down.  
"My name is Yagyu. That's all you need to know." The white haired girl bluntly introduced.  
"Ummm…" Pinky behind Yagyu fidgets a lot. "M-m-my name is Hibari! Nice to meet you!" She stressfully introduced and bowed down hard.  
"Hi." I gave them a small wave with a tiny smile.  
"Hi…" Ichimatsu didn't move at all.  
Yet another awkward silence. I understood them. Being with their injured friend with two other strangers watching.  
"Are you both… perhaps a part of the sextuplets gang Asuka were speaking of?" Ikaruga broke the silence with a question. Asuka were talking about us?  
"Huuuuh? That's them?" Katsuragi pointed at us as she glanced over Ikaruga.  
"Crap, I forgot…" I reposition my seat. "The name's Osomatsu. The eldest out of six." I introduced with the same way Asuka greeted us back then. Asuka on the bed smiled a bit.  
"Ichimatsu... The fourth one…" Ichimatsu responded with his usual behavior. "It's rude to point at strangers, you know." He points out.  
"Hehehehe… Sorry 'bout that." Katsuragi scratches the back of her head.  
A door suddenly opened. It was a middle-aged man with silver hair. He wore all black.  
It was no mistake… It was…

"Well well, if it isn't Osomatsu and Ichimatsu?" The man called out with a slight smile.  
"K-K-Kiriya-sensei?!" I bursted out. That's my math teacher! Was he the one we were waiting for?!  
"Good grief, how many times have you already landed yourself in trouble? Moreover, you got Ichimatsu involved as well." He opened a notebook other teachers always carries. It has info on the students here.  
"Let's see here… Scamming the delinquents for extra cash. Rigging to soda machine to malfunction. Numerous peeking…"  
"Enough enough! Don't say anything anymore, please!" I interrupted Kiriya-sensei. Another word, and I'm screwed!  
"Well then, shall we get down to business?" He closes the notebook and put it down on a nearby table.  
"Master Kiriya, is it wise to let them know?" Ikaruga asked worried.  
"They have seen enough, and what we are capable of." He replied calmly.  
It went quiet again. It felt quite chilling here…  
"Osomatsu, Ichimatsu." Kiriya-sensei called out. We turned around to face him.  
"Are you familiar with ninjas, or shinobis for this matter?" He asked us.  
"I've read a lot of manga about them and watched a bunch of anime about them, so… yeah?" I responded meekly.  
"What if I told you they actually exist, hiding from the public eye." Kiriya-sensei suggested.  
"Are you saying…?" Ichimatsu asked halfway through.  
"Yes. There are schools training them throughout the country. There are hidden schools that trains every students there, like those girls you saw earlier. Our school is different. We have normal students here not knowing the existence of shinobi, like you. We have only selected few compared to the hidden ones. Only the teachers, the principal and the vice principal knows our existence." Kiriya-sensei explained. I was taking back.  
"There are two types of shinobis. 'Good shinobi' and 'Evil shinobi'." There are good and evil involved?  
"Good shinobis work for the government in order to maintain peace in the society. They have no personal gains they wish for. Evil shinobis in other hand, works for the underworld syndicates, corrupt politicians, and other greedy big shots. Evil shinobis don't care about the world, only the cash they can get their hands on." Kiriya-sensei-sensei explained the difference. So no world domination, or mass slavery? Nothing sinister?  
"Wouldn't that just make them mercenaries?" Ichimatsu raised his hand up. I was thinking the same. "You could say that." Kiriya-sensei replied.  
"What a stupid concept…" Ichimatsu muttered loudly. All of us were taken back, except Kiriya-sensei of course.  
"Who came up with this anyway? They're just the same." Ichimatsu mocked.  
"Ichimatsu, don't…" Hibari tried to calm him down. But Kiriya-sensei interrupted her. "Think whatever you like. That's all you need to know of the shinobis." Kiriya-sensei had made it clear.  
"Can both of you keep quiet about this?" Kiriya-sensei requested us. "Even to your family?" He sounded more serious. I read in a manga that ninjas can be threatening if someone won't keep their words.  
What other choices do we have? Me and Ichimatsu stared at each other for a moment.  
We looked at Kiriya-sensei again, and we nodded.

Ever since then, we started to hang out with the girls more often. **(TOO MUCH FOR A CHARACTER CHAPTER)**

* * *

 **(Few weeks later)**

I was a hot summer day. I went for a walk in the park near the lake. I then noticed girl sitting on a bench munching on a futomaki. I haven't seen her since she got injured. I happily ran to her, but on the second thought…  
Nah. It's totally fine!  
"Yo!" I called out. She turned her head towards me in a surprise manner.  
"Osomatsu?" She asked.  
"'Sup?" I gave out a grin. She smiled back. "Have a seat." She offered the other space.  
"Thanks" I responded as sat down heavily.  
"So what happened to that girl you fought against?" I haven't seen her in a while.  
"We beat them in their home turf." She smiled confidently. "Is that so? That's good." I felt happy for her. "We're now friends from now on." She announced. Good and evil friends? Wait, come to think of it. They're just mercenaries, so that's fine. Good and evil has nothing to do with it.  
"Can I have a roll?" I stared at her bento box. She gave me a bright smile. "Sure!"  
I leaned closer towards the box, then I bumped my head to Asuka's.  
We stared at each other for a moment, both of us were blushing brightly. Like magnet, our lips pulled each other together. Of course, she backed away and I returned down to earth.  
We turned around away from each other. Crap, what to do, what to do? Why did I do it?  
Today WILL be the day. I peeked back at Asuka, who still has her back turned.  
Here goes… There's no turning back…  
I quickly turned around with my eyes closed and yelled: "I LIKE YOU!"  
Another voice said the same. It was...  
We both opened our eyes in front of each other. We were blushing all way through.  
I was shocked. She opened her mouth and closing it rapidity.  
We both looked down on the bench out of embarrassment.  
"Ever since you started hanging out with us…" Asuka started to talk.  
"You've become much more cooler than before…" She meekly said as she stared at me.  
"And you much cuter…" I responded scratching my cheek.  
Before, we were like best friends. Hanging out, eating, playing, going to arcades, and much more.  
How will this change our relationship?  
"Umm…" She fidgets a lot. "Wanna be… my boyfriend?" She asked while she was blushing.  
"I could ask the same…" I responded.  
"So… what now?" I asked her. She were playing with her index fingers while looking away.  
"We could… hold hands?" She suggested.  
"Ok…" I pushed my hand to her and locked it into her hand.  
"So soft…"  
"So thick…"  
I stared at our hands while maintaining our blushing.  
"W-what now?" She suddenly asked. "We could… kiss… now?" I stuttered.  
She nodded weakly. Our faces closed in to each other. She pulled her lips together and we went for it.

*SMOOCH*

We stayed like this for a while, embracing our new relationship.  
We separated ourselves from each other. She lets out a smile even though she's blushing. I could tell she was happy.  
"Ehehe…" She heartily giggled. "I look forward to our time together onward…" She leaned against me and rested on my shoulder. "Me too…" I reassured her, caressing her hair.

But for now, let's just enjoy our life together…

* * *

 **The anime those sextuples originates from is called 'Osomatsu-san'. I recommend watching it for pure humor and gags. Seriously.**


	2. Hot and Cool Part 1

Dizzy... I'm feeling dizzy right now...

Air… I need air…

I kept coughing hard. I can't move my body. Even if I wanted to, I need to give it a pull first.  
"Stand up! It'll be even more tougher out there. Slacking off, and you'll be dead!" Grandpa harshly declared.  
I put all my might to stand up, but I still struggled to stand still. I gritted my teeth so hard. That shows how pissed I am right now. I gripped my katana tightly.  
No, I'm not remotely calm at all. I instantly dashed towards grandpa.  
Last thing I saw was him disappearing and everything went black after that.

* * *

"Homura, your grades has dropped down recently." The principal announced. Earlier he had called me in for a discussion.  
"I encourage you to do well for the upcoming tests. Grades like THESE can't get you into high school. Please do your best. You are dismissed." The principal gave a sign to get out.  
As I opened the door, he spoke up again: "Also find something to relief your stress. It will lets you perform better." He said with a smile.

* * *

After that was lunchtime. I'm in a pretty bad mood right now, and the noises inside the cafeteria are annoying as hell. So I'm sitting outside under a tree.  
All this stress is eating me away… The shinobi training, schoolwork, and being a lone wolf all my life…  
I can't handle it anymore…  
As I kept whining about my lifestyle, a lonesome cat approaches me. It got closer to my thighs and rubbed its cheeks on it.

*HNNNGH*

…So cute…  
I've always loved animals. Good thing dad does the same. He would always take me to the forest and mess around there.  
I lifted my finger to its nose. It would lightly bite on it. It made it even cuter!  
It let go of my finger and walked away.  
"Hey! Wait up!" I called for it. It ran around the corner. I went to catch up with it. I had nothing else to do in this recess.  
Just right around the corner, sat a student surrounded with cats. He had messy bowlcut hair and wore a surgical mask. He scratches the cats, which in return purred at him happily.  
"There, there…" He continued to scratch them. "You guys are really cute together…" He silently exclaimed.  
"Hm?" He turned his head to the sides and stared at me.  
"If you're lost, then don't bother asking me." He bluntly shook me off.  
"Hey, I was following the cat." I retorted back. "So?" That was his only reply.  
I grumpily sat down on the grass, and petted few cats. What's up with this guy, huh?!  
Honestly why would they hang around this guy? I glared at him for a moment. He doesn't seem to care about that. He's really focused on the cats.  
"So…" He started to talk. I stopped my glaring and look at him normally.  
"You like cats?" He oddly asks me. "Generally every animals. Just love 'em!" I happily answered. "You?" I shortened the same question.  
"Just cats. That's it." He answered back. "Just cats?" I curiously confirmed.  
"Just cats. Well generally feline species." He added.  
We played with the cats for a while now. The lunchtime wasn't over yet. So there's no need to sweat.  
"Those damn idiots…" He silently muttered under his breath. I didn't get what he meant by that.  
He suddenly drags down his mask, revealing his cynical expression, and then extended his arm towards me.  
"Ichimatsu. Second year, class B." He held up his hand for a handshake.  
I hesitated a bit. There was no way I could've expected this. I slowly grabbed his hand though.  
"Homura. Same year, class A. Nice to meet you." I introduced with a tiny smile while shake hands.  
"You seem too normal to hang around here. Wanted some alone time?" He curiously asks me.  
"Hey, can't a girl have some peace and quiet?" I retorted back.  
"Look. Normally I'm not nosy to the point of someone gets pissed off. The look on your face tells me that you are tired of all this crap and wants to bang your head rapidly on a wall." He points on his face looking serious.  
"Oh for goodness sake…" I arched my body backwards and stared at the sky. Then I looked at him again. "Yeah, I'm stressing out alright." I answered bitterly.  
"When expectations from school and family have to come first, then it's the perfect recipe for stress."  
"You need to relax." He suddenly said.  
"No can do. Not until I finally graduate." I said with determination.  
"You SERIOUSLY need to relax…" He stared at me awkwardly.  
"What do you know? There is a huge difference between you and me when it comes to lifestyle!" I angrily snared.  
Shit! I nearly exposed myself!  
"Oh? Then do tell me how." He asked giving this 'weird' expression.  
I looked away, refraining myself from talking anymore of this.  
"Whatever. If you don't wanna talk about it, then that's fine by me." He rested his head on the wall.  
What a relief. I would've been a bother if someone knew who I was.  
Wait…  
"It's nearly time for the next period." Ichimatsu checked his wristwatch. Then he stood up and dragged up his mask.  
"Wanna go together?" I suddenly asked. Not sure why though.  
He looked back at me for a moment. "Sure, whatever. We're in the same year anyway…" He gestured me to tag along and put his hands on the pockets of his uniform.  
This guy… For some reason we're like two similar souls, except in terms of personality. But still, two lonesome souls connected with each other…  
Nah… It's not the time for mumbo-jumbo crap talk. What matters is that I pass junior high and enroll to Hanzo Academy.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

It was lunchtime, and I sat at an empty bench in the cafeteria. Today was less annoying and relaxing. My mood was better than yesterday. It was a fine day. I ate the bento mom had prepared. Today was Friday and that means weekend-start.  
Yes, today's special from mom was steak with rice mixed with béarnaise sauce and American mix of vegetables that consists of green peas, corn, and diced carrots. Nothing makes me happier with meat in my mouth!  
I then noticed another student approached me with a bento box on his hands.  
"That's the most American dish I've ever seen." A cynical voice spoke to me.  
I looked up, and I was none other than the cynical boy Ichimatsu.  
"Potatoes works better than rice in that dish." He sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
"Yo." I happily greeted him. Funny, I'm getting friendlier with this guy after one day.  
"So whatcha got there?" I pointed at his bento box.  
He looked at me for a bit, then he looked down on his lunchbox and opened it.  
I strongly noticed the rice shaped like a cat's face. It got everything a cat would have. Cat ears, dot nose, cute smile and tiny whiskers. Every part of the face were made of seaweed. Surrounding the rice were a bunch of tiny sushi rolls.  
"Your mom's pretty good." I was mesmerized by the lunch he had.  
"My mom didn't make it." He nonchalantly exclaimed.  
"I ordered it at a local sushi bar, driven by a single old man. He hasn't that many customers, but the sushi there is the best." He slightly smiled proudly at that statement as he chomps down the tiny sushi roll.  
"Well I…"

"Hey guys! I found Ichimatsu!" A cheerful voice interrupted me.  
Suddenly a guy hugged Ichimatsu from behind, but he doesn't even care and continued to eat.  
The guy peeked over Ichimatsu's shoulder, smiling widely. Both of them were identical to each other, although they are somehow like… Yin and Yang.  
"Yo Ichimatsu!" Another voice called out to him.  
We looked at the same side and saw four other identical guys.  
…Am I dreaming? Six identical guys. It can't be real… I think I made a face of disbelief.  
"Why don't you just sit…" The guy who called out suddenly toned down his voice.  
Then he glanced at us back and worth as he is resting his chin on his knuckle, as if he was studying us.  
"Well nevermind. Catch you later Ichimatsu!" He turned around and waved back at us. The other three did the same.  
But the creepily cheerful guy just spaced out and glanced at the roof.  
"Hey Jyushimatsu! You coming?" One of the guys called out to him. Suddenly the guy was back to earth and cheerfully ran to those guys. "COMING!" He ran off childishly, despite his age.

"Who were they?" I asked skeptically.  
"My brothers. We're sextuplets." Ichimatsu continued to gobble his lunch.  
Sextuplets…? "You can't be serious…" I muttered in disbelief.  
"Surprised? I know they're quite a rare sight to see, but your eyes don't fool you." Ichimatsu explained as he looked at me.  
"The guy who hugged me is Jyushimatsu, the hyped-up kid. He's never gonna grow up." We both glanced at him, who just stood on the table with the others and flexes his arms up and down rapidly while having his eyes and mouth widened. **  
**We could faintly hear him screaming something about muscle and hustle. Something like that. I concluded that he's just batshit insane.  
"The guy who talked to us is Osomatsu, self-proclaimed leader and the oldest out of six. He's not really good at that." Osomatsu was snickering as he shoot out something out of his drinking straw. I could tell that he was mischievous.  
"The guy with the sunglasses is Crappy… sorry, Karamatsu, the most narcissistic idiot you've ever seen. He's those type who wants to be cool." Karamatsu was playing a guitar, yes a guitar in the cafeteria while the sun shined on his glasses. Two girls walked by the table, and he gave them a flirting glare, which they simply ignored. He's a hopeless dreamer…  
"The guy facing away is Choromatsu, the most normal out of us. He tends to think out loud, and are extremely weak for cute girls." Thanks to my shinobi training, my sight was topnotch and I could easily see what he's doing. He was holding a magazine, and the front page depicted a bunch of cutely dressed girls. Idols is my guess.  
"And the last guy with the phone is Todomatsu, the youngest out of us and the most feminine guy you've seen. He looks cute and innocent, but careful, he's a two-faced little bitch." Ichimatsu growled in disgust as we see Todomatsu waving at the girls passing by the table, giving out a cute smile.

But damn, despite being sextuplets they sure as hell are really different from each other.  
We got the loud one, the narcissistic one, the reasonable one, the cynical one, the hyper one, and the cute one. What a combo.

I finished my lunch and puts the box back into my bag.  
"Let's go then." I stood up and said as he puts his box into his bag. He then gave me a puzzled and surprised look, but I could tell it wasn't a biggie.  
"The next period is about to begin soon." I grabbed his hand and led us back to the second floor, where our classrooms are located.

"Don't you ever slow down?" He quietly mumbled tiredly. But for some reason, I kept being happy.

* * *

 **(After school)**

Well the school has ended for today. It's weekend now, so I guess I can just relax for the rest of the day.  
"Hmm? Is that…?" I wondered surprisingly. Ichimatsu was walking towards me. Yet again, he still had the usual cynical expression.  
"I need your help." He suddenly blurted out.  
For some reason, my brain need to reprocess what just happened.  
HE'S asking for help? I've known this guy since yesterday, but he seems like a person who does things alone, let alone asking people for help.  
"Huh?" I'm back from my 'deep thoughts'. "Sorry, I just lost you there. So you said that you need help, right?" I reconfirmed the question.  
"You are the only one available." He deadpanned. The only one available? I'm not gonna ask why…  
"Sure. I see no problem at all." I accepted his request.  
"Follow me." He commanded as he walked down the opposite way. Just a few steps away from him, I then followed.

We are now in an alleyway lined with garage doors. Typically, this area looks similar to the slums, but it's a bit more cleaner and has actually support from the city.  
Anyway there were garage doors lined down the path on the walls. Ichimatsu lead me through the alleyway. And then he stops by a garage door. It wasn't any special or did stand out. The door was like any other.  
"Could you help me lift this door?" He crouched down and slips his fingers right under the door.  
Of course I followed suit. We lifted the door up. The door was surprisingly pretty light. Maybe because of my shinobi training.  
Behind the steel door, the sunlight shined inside the garage. It revealed a bunch of cats wandering around the garage. All of them looks so… drowsy and weak.  
"These guys are in a bad state…" He exclaimed in a worried tone and expression. A cat then came closer and it… collapsed. We then started to freak out, like hysterically.  
"We need to hurry to vet!" We grabbed the cats and put them in a safe area of our bodies. The head, the arms and the shoulders. Normally they would give much resistance, but right now in their state, it's not possible.  
We ran to the nearest vet in the area.

* * *

"Thank goodness…" I exclaimed tiredly and let out a sigh.  
We're lucky that the veterinaries actually were willing to help those cats for free. We did find them in an abandoned garage.  
It was already late afternoon. The sun was about to set down, and uniform were covered with cat furs.  
"Well, what a day…" I stretches my arms upwards behind my head. I did also arched my body backwards.  
"Wait here." He suddenly said. He walked over to the small convenient store just across the street.  
Wait, he said that I should wait for him, right? Does that mean he's gonna buy me something? I wouldn't mind though… But all I did was to lift up that garage door. And then transported the sick cats to the vet.  
Ichimatsu exited the store with a two bottles on his hands.  
"Here." He offered me the other bottle. It was a Pepsi bottle. He also held another Pepsi bottle.  
We walked down the street and drank.  
Mmm… The taste of Pepsi… is freakin' satisfying. I dunno what's up with this drink anyway.  
"I'm glad that you were actually willing to help me." He blurted out. It made me look at him in a surprised manner. He then just glanced away from me as soon as I looked at him.  
"I see… It's alright." I replied in a nice way.

It's weird… We're actually walking home together side by side.

* * *

 **(Many weeks later)**

It was afternoon. The school was just finished. I'm standing under a tree, waiting. I'm waiting anxiously, and my body keeps getting hotter and hotter.  
"Calm down, Homura." I reassured myself, calming myself more correctly.  
"What's got you worked up?" A voice popped up out of nowhere.  
It made me startled "God geez!" I turned around to see him close to my face  
"Why do you keep doing that?!" I grinded my fist on his head. He still maintains his usual expression.  
"Whatever…" He rubbed the spot where I grinded. "I got your message here." He pulled out a piece of paper.  
"Right… Right…"  
I coughed twice to clear my throat.  
"Sorry to have called you in a day like this." I bowed down.  
"What's this about?" He deadpanned.  
"Recently I…" I didn't barely started my sentence.  
But…  
In these past weeks, this guy has been a some kind of an oasis to me. A stress relief, similar to Dad and Komichi. We began to hang out very much after the cat episode.  
Everywhere we go, weird shenanigans happens. Even though, it was… entertaining.  
It let me forget all the stress I had all the time. It was really… relaxing. It made me happy and more easygoing. I felt more lightweighted.  
But now… how will this change us?

"I… I've been thinking a lot about us…" I glanced to another direction and fidgets my body A LOT.  
"So I… I want to… take it to..." I lowered my head a bit. Too damned embarrassing…  
"To…" I can't say it! What the hell am I thinking?! "To… To…"  
"To the next level?" He finished the question for me. Wait, what…?  
He guessed it right away…?  
"I don't mind… Well, I guess it's fine…" He scratches his cheek while glancing at another direction.  
I felt more heavy as before… I couldn't finish this properly… let alone the receiver's doing the finishing touch.  
He then walked towards me and wraps his arms around me smoothly. It did made jump in surprise.  
"So… this is where we start?" He asked as he still hugs me. "I guess…" I placed my hands on his shoulders.  
Neither of us didn't really care about going together with someone else unlike any other normal teens would. So this feels really strange, but for some reason, he felt the same… I could feel it.  
"What's next?" He asked again. "A tiny kiss, I guess…?" I suggested quietly and skeptically.  
"I see…" He responded calmly.  
He looks down on my face with a serious look. We are now this close to each other like never before. Looking up at him makes me want nervous as hell. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter than never before.  
He closes in to me, and I did the same and we closed our eyes. Slowly, our lips connects.

*Smooch*

We separated our head away and opened our eyes. I know for sure I was blushing immensely, but surprisingly he did too while maintaining that half-opened eyelids of his.  
"Let's… do our best… together." I whispered to him while giving off a smile. "Sure…" He responded.  
Suddenly, he scratches my chin gently.  
"Uuuuuh…" I let out a small, satisfying moan. "Eh?!" I realized what happened.  
"Cut it out!" I scuffled roughly. "Sorry." He apologized, smiling.  
"Oooooohhh…" He scratches the chin again. "Stop it!"  
"Aaaaaahh…" I heavily panted. It felt more pleasuring… "Stop…"  
"Iiiiiiiiiiih…" I tried to resist it. "Geez…"  
"God damn it…!"  
"Uuuuuuuh…"  
"Hey!"  
"Aaaargh…"  
"Come on…"  
"Stop!"

…

* * *

 **The character chapter will divide to 2, because of the length I writing for Homura's chapter. Homura will get a 'past' part (A.K.A this one) and a 'present' part.  
I might not release the next part after this chapter as I'm working on the Yumi chapter at the same time.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Young Love

Muscle... Muscle...

Hustle... Hustle...

There was a boy happily bounced up and down with his back showing that my eyes could only focus on.

As I reach for him…

* * *

I suddenly awoke to stare at the ceiling of my room. It was early morning, and everything was quiet. Everyone must still be asleep.  
I could still feel my heart beating rapidly.  
"Again?" I silently muttered. Recently, I've been having the same dream every night ever since we have been training for the Shinobi Battle Royale.  
What triggered this? I'm not quite sure.  
It is early in the morning, and I feel well rested.  
Once I have regained my senses, I could clearly hear something outside in the main room. Voices and such. I glanced towards the door, and it was illuminating.  
I stood up from my futon and reached for the door.

The light came from the other side of the ninja room. The light illuminated towards me, so it was not very easy to see what was ahead. However, in front of the light was the back of the sofa with a head sticking out. That figure had long blonde hair that reaches the behind of the sofa.  
There was no mistake who it was…

"Shiki…" I silently muttered out as I closed in to the figure.  
"Ah, good morning Yu-and-Mi." Shiki quietly greeted me.  
"What do you think you are doing this early in the morning?" I questioned this sudden event.  
"I woke up, and like, felt for TV." She winked at me. "Wanna chill and watch?" She patted the seat next to her.  
"I suppose I have time before everyone awakes…" I followed Shiki's lead and sat down.  
"And we are watching…"  
"Some RomCom show. But hey, its comedy as well." Shiki cheerfully added.

And so, the show started…

* * *

"Haaaaah… That was totally yankers! A bit that and a bit this. A great balance!" Shiki concluded heartily. "The guy really loves the chick, doesn't he?" Shiki pointed out the characters we have just seen. "He would, like, go through thick water and cray-cray stunts to be with her." Shiki exclaimed amusedly. "True love right there!" Shiki was astonished.  
"Yes indeed…"  
"Hmm…" Shiki bends forward and glanced at me. "Like, wazz'ap Yu-and-Mi?"  
"Hmm?" That made me look at Shiki. "I-I-It's nothing. Really." I tried to calmly reassure her, but I did studded.

But… I cannot stop thinking about _that_ boy…

* * *

"Thanks for the morning yums!" Minori claps her hands together and proceeds to jump off the chair.  
"Wait just a sec, Minori!" Yozakura managed to grab her before she left off. "Clean up after you." She harshly orders Minori.  
"Thanks for the delish foodies, Yozak!" Shiki prompts to leave her seat.  
"Thank you for the breakfast." Murakumo did the same. "I will proceed to work on my manga." She left off to her room.  
"Geez… Not again…" Yozakura wimps dishearten.  
"I will help you, Yozakura." I grabbed all of our dishes that was left on the dining table. Her eyes then fills up with hopes and joy. "Thanks a bunch!" She happily exclaimed.

* * *

"When will they ever help 'round here?" Yozakura seemed to be still sour about those three leaving.  
"It's not easy to be a mom, ya know."  
"I see…"  
"Giving a hand for others is enough to fulfill your life."  
"Hmm…"  
"Why can't kids these days know that? They need to know what parents are going through for their future.  
"Ahh…"  
"Yumi?"  
"Yes?" I regained my focus back here.  
"You're washing nothing." Yozakura pointed out. That made me even tensed up.  
"I-I'm sorry. I was unfocused." I apologized for my carelessness.  
"Seriously, what's wrong with you lately? You've been acting like this since we declared the battle royale." Yozakura asked me concerned.  
"It's nothing! Really! Please, don't worry about me." I reassured her as I did try to shook her off.  
We continued to wash the dishes.

* * *

Later, I entered my room. Normally I would not do it by this time, but…  
I can't get this off my chest. This heating buildup… of regrets…  
I walked to my drawers and opened the top one. Inside, I reached out this yellow cloth.  
That yellow cloth was an armband. An armband that has the number 14 printed on.  
It reminds me…

It reminds me of my final moments with my lover… The last time I ever saw the boy I fell in love with…

* * *

 **(Three years ago)**

"Exterminating evil will not be easy…" I pondered to myself. I was standing near a cliff close to the beach in the city of Tokyo. The wind blew strong and the wave crashed the shore fiercely.  
Grandfather allowed us to have some free time before we enroll to Gessen Girls Academy.  
But there is no time to wait… We need to act now. We should be training for our upcoming battle with evil before they spread even further.  
A world without evil, is a world we wish to create. To end suffering and sorrow, for the better of everyone's happiness.  
But recently I have been headstrong according to Grandfather. Too headstrong, he said.  
He suggested us to take our time in Tokyo for a few weeks.  
I respect his concern for us, but is this even necessary? We should focus on our training for the enrollment.  
But… but my heart has been feeling…

"Muscle, muscle! Hustle, hustle!" A voice from boy was heard down the shore.  
It made me peer down the beach.  
There was a boy. He was wearing a baseball uniform along with a baseball cap and a bat. He repeatedly chanted the same word pattern over and over as he continuously fistbumps the air. He did have a happy smile.  
He turned his gaze to the ocean and position himself and proceeds to swing.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

"6117! 6118! 6119! 6120!"

I had already sat down and watched this boy kept on swinging and swinging this long.  
Why is he doing this? The weather is getting bad and he is swinging a bat on a beach, alone.  
"Hurgublergh!" That exclamation gave me a surprise. I got a bad feeling about this…  
Suddenly a large wave was crashing into him. As the water went back, his body was nowhere to be found!  
I then got panicked. And so, jumped down to the ocean to find him.  
As I got my head back up from the sea, I found his body luckily not washed away.  
I swam fast back to the shore where his body were. I got back to the land and firstly rushed to him. He laid on the sand immobile and his eyes were blank.  
I kneeled down to my knees and performed CPR. I pressed both of my palm on his chest hard several times.  
"Wake up…" I pleaded. No innocent deserves a terrible fate like this. "Please, wake up…"  
His eyes returned normal and alive again. Thank goodness… That was actually scary…  
But then…  
Water gushed out from his nose, ears and the top of his head? His eyes were also rolling unsynchronized.  
Am I…?  
I pressed my palms into his chest again. And the water gushed out the same.  
Was he alright? Did the water damage is organs?  
I pressed the chest again to be more sure. And the water gushed out weirdly again.  
"Hmhmhmhm… Hahahaha… Hahahahaha!" I cannot! That is too…!  
I pressed it again! "Hahahahahaha! Uhuhuhuhu…" It is too funny!

The boy suddenly gasped for air and reflexively raised his torso up. He then glanced at me fast, and jumped on me.  
"Thank you very much!" He hugged me tightly in appreciation.  
He was still shaking me a lot. "I-It's no problem…" I awkwardly replied. I could still feel my brain shaking to all directions in my head…  
He finally let go of me. "Heeeeeh… I almost struck out! No good!" He laughed it off, even if he nearly died. "My baseball bat…" He turns his head around and searched for his bat.  
"Buuuuuh…" He let down his head in defeat.  
"I am sorry for your loss…" I tried to comfort him, but also escape this uneasy mood here.  
He then jumps up and manically laughs. I must say… it is quite infectious…  
"I'm Jyushimatsu Matsuno!" He grabs my hand with both of his own and shakes mine up and down wildly. He also gave out a wide, open-mouthed smile.  
"My name is Yumi." I introduced calmly, despise him shaking me wildly.  
"Yumi… Like snow, right?" He wondered.  
"That is correct." I answered back. "I could tell. Your eyes are so icy. I like it!" He complimented heartily with the same smile.  
That comment made me flustered. I tried to hide myself from this reaction.  
"You saved me." He thankfully continued. "The ocean almost stole my base, but you saved me! Come with me! I wanna say thank you!"  
"There is no need. You do not have to do anything, Matsuno-san." He politely declined his offer.  
"Do you like parfaits?" He asked. Did he really listened to me?  
"Like I said, you do not have to do anything." I insisted. Meeting this boy is nice, but I have to shift my focus elsewhere.  
"Are you busy, then?" He asked. "Do you need to do something first?"  
"Well… no." I then realized what I just said. How could I space out at this moment?  
"Then let's go! I know a very good place, and you won't regret it. I promise." He pulled on my arm and ran to the city. He would not let me go at all. It was very hard to pull out, even though I went through shinobi training.  
"Come on!"  
"Thank you very much…" I meekly said. This boy would do so much to thank me. I am truly grateful.

Though I do not have any time, but at least it would not hurt to let him…

* * *

"So… Matsuno-san…"  
"Jyushimatsu is fine. My brothers are Matsuno too. It's too confusing!" He exclaimed in a play-like confused expression. We had our parfaits on a table. We were sitting outside with the fresh air. The parlor was small, but it is still fairly cute.  
"You have brothers, Jyushimatsu?" I curiously asked him of this newfound revelation.  
"Yes! There are six of us. Born of the same day." He took a bite of the chocolate parfait.  
"Six on the same day? How is that even...?" I skeptically wondered.  
"I know, right? Mommy is really cool!" He happily exclaimed in awe. It must have been an achievement to give birth to sextuplets.  
"So… you like baseball? Are you planning to go professional?" I asked him. He is very loud for sure, but he has this cheerful air around him. It makes me really happy to be around him, despite him being immature for his age.  
"Yeah! I'm going to be number one! Running a lot of homeruns than anybody!" He gave a 'peace sign' to me. He also had parfaits bits stuck around his mouth.  
"Jyushimatsu, hold still." I stand up from my chair with a napkin on my hand.  
He just sat there confused. I wipe away the bits from him.  
Taking the napkin away, it looked like he was so close to me. It just got warmer inside me.  
I proceed to sit back on my seat.  
But still, he has big ambitions. And he is training rigorously as I have witnessed. No doubt he is going to do well in the future.  
"So what do you do then?" He slams his hands on the table, it did made me jump a bit. It is not really normal to do that in front of anyone here…  
"Well… I am going to study… for an entrance exam soon this year." I did not lie. The academy followed the same format of a regular high school.  
"Oooooh. Is it here?" He moved his body closer to me, resting his head on his knuckles.  
"That I cannot say." I shook him off.  
"Boooooo…" He pouted unamused. The funny thing is, he reminds me so much of Minori.

"Look over here!" Jyushimatsu called over. He drank the whole cup in one gulp. He then strained his face and body in concentration.  
It made me a bit worried at first, then he started to smile. And so the water suddenly gushed out from his head, just like at the beach.  
"Pfffffft…!" I tried to contain my laughter. "Hahahahahahaha!" I finally lost myself.  
"How do you do that?" I said through my laughter.  
"I drink, and it happens!" He said as the water went down gradually. "I did make you laugh, right?"  
"Yes, indeed."  
"Woohoo, complete victory! I hope it'll make the parfait better!" He gave out a thumbs up.  
I do hope that is true. I took a spoonful of the dessert.  
"Hm! It is very good!" I cried out after swallowing it.  
"I know, right." He agreed and took a bite of the chocolate parfait he had.

We enjoyed our parfait together.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality." I bowed down in gratitude.  
"Did you have fun?" He asked me instead with a sparkle on his eyes?  
"Yes I did, thank you." I nodded.  
"Then we should do this next time!" He grabbed my hands and bounced happily.  
"We could go to a picnic with our own desserts, or walking the park, or watching a movie, or we could…" He keeps listing on and on about our date ideas. I'm not sure I can still accept it…  
"Jyushimatsu… That is very kind of you, but I cannot." I declined his kind offers.  
"Ok! Day after that! It's supposed to be nice out! We could play on the park!" He kept going.-  
"No, I mean… This is the last time we meet. We have important matters to attend than dates."  
"Ehhhhhhh? Why not?" He cried out.  
"Did I… do something wrong?" He asked dishearten. "No! You are wrong."  
"Don't you want to see me again?"  
"It is not that I wish not see you again. I enjoyed our time together." I reassured him. "You are a nice, funny person, and I believe that meeting you was enjoyable."  
"And you're a sweet, cute girl, and I'm glad that you saved me!" He happily complimented. It made me flush a bit.  
Make a choice, make a choice…  
"Very well. A date it will be." I grabbed his hands. "I promise. And meet me here by six in the afternoon tomorrow."  
"Really?! YAY!" I happily exclaimed and jumped on me. And let go of me in an instant.  
"Hey…" He unexpectedly muttered. His expression took on a serious look. "You promise?"

"I promise…" I smiled back at him.

* * *

 **(Few weeks later)**

Weeks has passed since we started 'dating'. Well, it was not like any other normal dates.  
We usually spend a lot on the park just playing kids games.  
We spend a lot of time on playing tag, swinging on sets, playing hide-and-seek, red light/green light.  
Well, all the games children would always play. But this would not fit on a man of his age, but that boundless energy he has...  
It is so… soothing to glance at. Playing these games right now, I would expect it to be very awkward.  
But I felt… happy. I had more fun playing here with him.

But… how long will our future hold together?

* * *

 **(The next day)**

I stood by the bridge in the park with my umbrella. Today was raining hard and thunder clasping down, but the wind was kept down.  
All I can think of is Jyushimatsu. His kindness and innocent nature. Ever since we have met, we have grown more closer to each other. In that fact, I feel more intimate with him.  
But…

This will be our final meeting...

"Yumiiiiiiii!" Someone shouted in a distance. There was a being in a yellow jumpsuit holding an umbrella.  
"Jyu-" I responded, but he interrupted me. "I have something to tell you!" He shouted in the rain.  
All I could do was listen to him.  
"I…" He started, but he stopped to clear his throat. "I…" He closed his eyes. "I love you, and I want to be your boyfriend!" He shouted with all his might. I was stunned.  
I widened my eyes. I felt my body and face heat up to this confession. No no no no no no… Why today?!  
"Jyushimatsu… You are a kind boy, and sweet as well. I love you too." After confessing, I could feel even more embarrassed.  
"But…"  
"But?" He tilted his head in confusion.  
"This is… the last time we see each other." I announced depressingly. "I am sorry… for keeping this from you." His smile faded to disbelief.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I must move back to the country for the entrance exam." His hand trembles as he still holds on to his umbrella.  
"Isn't the school here?" He asked in disbelief. "It is a private school. Far away from the city." I vaguely told him about the academy. I made sure to myself that I have not revealed our existence.  
"You can't stay? Not a little bit more?" By hearing the tone of his voice, he was at the verge of tears. It saddens me very much to see him like this.  
"I… understand. Do… what you must…" A tear streamed down his cheek and he trembled so hard.  
"I am… so sorry!" I cried out. Ashamed to face him after what I have done. I ran away. I could not bear to see him for another. It is my fault that I caused him much pain. It was too much that I dropped my umbrella and ran through the cold rain.

No matter how hard it came down, I knew that the water running down my face was not the rain…

* * *

 **(Later in the evening)**

Near at the outskirt of Tokyo, we arrived in time for our train back to the country, back to the mountain village.  
"We're finally coming home!" The young Minori shouted in happiness. "I miss the sweeties back home!"  
"More importantly, I have to study hard for the entrance exam." Murakumo muttered under her mask.  
"Yay! Like, our lives as dank ninjas is about to begin!" Shiki cheerfully exclaimed.  
"Yumi? Somthin' wrong?" Yozakura asked from the side.  
"Hm? Oh, yes. I am fine." I manage to hid my sadness in front of …Once I step into the train, my happy memories with _him_ will be left behind and abandoned…  
"Everyone, let's get inside." Grandfather gently pushed us inside. We stepped inside the train. I stopped my tracks as Grandfather walked passed me and led the girls to their seats. I simply just stood by the door, which was still open.

"HEEEEEEEY!" A familiar voice called out.  
He ran fast until he stopped in front of me. Bowing his head down and slowly panting in exhaustion.  
"Jyushimatsu…" I cannot believe it. He came after what happened. I was already convinced that his stamina was endless, but he is still a regular person. He must have rushed here.  
"I…" He muttered quietly.

 _I have to do this!_

 _I'm sorry…_

 _I'll miss you._

 _I love you._

What is he going to say? I anxiously waited.  
"We'll see each other again!" He responded happily instead. Springing to life and posed. "Muscle muscle! Hustle hustle!"  
I felt myself at the verge of tears as I covered my mouth. But they kept pouring out.  
Many fond memories flooded back to me.  
"Don't cry!" He said. "4, 6, 3, get you!" He made his usual baseball poses that he often used on the park.  
It did not work. Because I can never see this again.  
He started to panic, so he decided to continue his antics. He took out a water bottle out from his suit. And gulped down the whole content and sprayed it out from his head, just like before.  
But for the first time, it did not work either.  
He kept doing poses as the door between us starts to close. The train starts to move slowly. He still followed by the side. He managed to use all of his stamina to run fast enough to keep up with the train. He pulled off stunts as he ran, making faces and poses and jumping around.  
But still, it did not work either. Why must I leave like this? It will not make a fine, final memory.  
"Thank you, Ice-Cool Yumi!" I heard him screaming. It still echoes, and eventually faded away.  
As the train has already separated us far away, I silently cried clutching on the wristband he gave me. His number on the field, _14_.

I am terribly sorry, Jyushimatsu… for being such a horrible person.

* * *

 **(After the Shinobi Battle Royale)**

"Let's celebrate! To your new Path of the Shinboi!" I shouted proudly.  
Before all this, they were just all on 'Evil must pay!' crap. Kurokage never wanted that kind of life for them.  
I'm pretty sure that both me and him are extremely proud of them maturing.  
They all happily ate my sushi in bliss. They deserve it!

"Muscle muscle… Hustle hustle…" A faint voice called out.

Even I could hear it. I glance over the girls. Everyone besides Yumi kept on eating. Looking over at Yumi, she widened her eyes and froze.  
She turned her head and stares at the direction of the voice.  
In an instant, she jumps up and ran fast down the hill to the voice.  
"Eeeeeeeh? Yumi, what's wrong?" Yozakura exclaimed surprisingly. She tried to follow her, but I grabbed her effortlessly.  
"Don't bother…" I stopped her tracks. "Like, why?" Shiki asked.  
"You'll see it soon." I gave the girls a wink.

* * *

 **(A week prior)**

"Hi hi, Hanzo-san!" An optimistic voice called out as it entered my restaurant. It was a boy in a Hanzo Academy baseball uniform. His mouth constantly opened and his eyes widened.  
"Ahh. Jyushimatsu-boy. How's it hanging?" I greeted.  
"You wouldn't believe how many homeruns I did today!" He happily bounces towards the bar.  
"Always have big ambitions, my boy. Great success comes from big ones!"  
"Uh huh!" He nodded.  
I guess it's time now.  
"So Jyushimatsu…" I called out. In return, he looked at me.

"Wanna know a great practice spot?"  
"Oooooooooo~" He then became more intrigued.

* * *

 **(Many months ago)**

I stood in front of a door. But before I enter, I need to gather my thoughts.

…

Nah, thinking is for losers.  
All right. Now's the time. I knocked on the door a couple of times and pushed the door.  
There weren't any wall in front of me, only windows with the sun blinding me intensely. There was an old guy on the bed. His face had scars and his expression had this constant seriousness.  
There's no doubt I'm in the right room.  
"Guess who's here, Kurokage-chan?" I greeted in a playful voice.  
"It is good to see you too, Hanzo." He weakly greeted back. He didn't even bother to smile.  
"It's only been a day since I was here. Could it be…?" I backed off.  
"You miss me?!" I shouted in a shocked tone.  
"Do you wish for a frozen tongue?" He threatens emotionlessly.  
"Just kidding, just kidding." I apologized, didn't actually mean it though.  
"I forgot an important detail to tell you." He said. "Huh? Isn't training them enough for you?"  
"Not that. It is about Yumi." The atmosphere dulled down a bit.  
"What is it?"  
"Yumi might be the easiest one to corrupt…" Wait what…?  
"How so?" I curiously asked.  
"Gargos…" He announces. "Ahhhh, that's right. Her father is Jago, and your son-in-law."  
"She needs a 'guardian angel'." He ignored my reply. "Someone to remind her to stay pure."  
"And you ask me?" I skeptically asked.  
"No, not you." He shook me off easily.  
"Few years ago, Yumi had a lover." Now this is getting interesting.  
"I have observed both of them. During their time together, Yumi enjoyed it so much." Kurokage happily remanence.  
"That boy accomplished what I couldn't do." He suddenly exclaimed. "And that is?" I waited for the answer.  
"Making her smile." He finally answered.  
"She smiled a lot, and had fun all the time with the boy. Heh, it made me happy as well." He smiled. Yes, he smiled. I'm not kidding.  
"That boy is the key to remain Yumi incorruptible." He proclaimed confidently.  
"Come on. They were just a regular couple. Nothing special."  
"You are wrong. I felt it…" He retorted. "Both of their hearts are connected. The result is their unbreakable bond they have shared." This is too much…  
"Hanzo…" He quietly called out.  
"If it is all right for you. Could you try to reunite both of them?" He requested.  
I'm not really sure about his story, but I can't really decline.  
My best friend is about to die in a few weeks…  
"At least tell me this boy's name." I asked him.  
It took a moment of silence. I guess he was tired, but then…

"…Jyushimatsu Matsuno…"  
That name made me freeze. "Jyushimatsu-boy...?"

* * *

 **(Present)**

I run. Recklessly, carelessly. It matters not. I kept running. Running towards the voice that triggered fond memories with _him_.  
Even when I stagger or trip, I still kept going. Now the presence is strong. It is SO close. I can hardly contain my emotions anymore.  
After stepping on to the flat, open field. I stopped immediately.

"7113! 7114! 7115!"

"It… can't be…" I silently muttered.  
There stood a boy in a baseball uniform. His armband had the Hanzo Academy emblem, as well as his hat. He kept on swinging and swinging. The sweat on his head flew off from him as he swung and swung. He kept his mouth wide opened.  
"Hey. Isn't he…?" Shiki suddenly appeared behind me. Not only her, but the others including Hanzo. Everyone except Hanzo had a surprised expression.  
"Go." Hanzo touched my back and pushed me away. I was now in the field.  
The boy finally stopped swinging and looked to his side, noticing me.  
"Eh? Yumi?!" He widened his eyes in a surprised manner.  
"Jyushimatsu…" I covered my mouth to prevent myself from sobbing. Unlike last time, it is now from happiness.  
"Jyushimatsuuuuuuu!" I ran towards him.  
"Yumiiiiiiii!" He dropped his bat and ran towards me as well.  
As we closed in, we hugged each other tightly and spins around.  
"I never thought that I could see you again…" I tried my best to stay calm. But my emotions break through. "I'm so happy, so happy!" I tugged my face on his chest.  
"Me too." He replied in an unusual calm tone. We embraced each other quite a while.  
Then he gently pushed me away and clearing his throat.  
"I haven't forgot our promise." He said with an opened smile.  
"But again…" He reaches for both my hands and grabs it.  
"Do you want to be… my girlfriend?" He calmly asked.  
I hesitated. I am a shinobi. I don't think that kind of life is what I wanted to strive for.  
I look at the others. Hoping for a sign. Hanzo over there just gave a thumbs-up, as if he heard our conversation.  
I return my glance to Jyushimatsu, who was eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Yes." I closed my eyes smiling. "Please take care of me."

* * *

 **The flashback sequence are taken directly from episode 9 of 'Osomatsu-san'.**


	4. Hot and Cool Part 2

"Aaaaahhhh, it's over soon…" The girl walking next to me frowns in exhaustion.  
"Carry me Ichimatsu~" The girl lightly fell and drags my arm down.  
"No reaction? So that's how you wanna play, catboy?" She leered at me. "Well talk to you later, big guy." She rushed ahead away from me.  
"And you're going to…" I asked.  
"I just need to talk a bit with Komichi-sensei." She responded back. "Oh yeah…" She uncharacteristically tiptoed towards me and gave a small peck on my cheek.  
"See you tomorrow." She bids goodbye flustered.

"See you… tomorrow." I meekly said back.

* * *

 **(Few days later)**

It has been days since I haven't seen Homura. She's nowhere to found. Not in the other classroom, cafeteria, that tree she sits under, the cats, nowhere. Where the hell is she then? Why would she just disappear like that? Isn't she worried about absence, or the consequences? She wanted perfect attendance, and it's going to drop hard if she doesn't show up.  
"Hey, did you hear it?" A girl was walking with her friend, whispering into her ear. I know it's weird, but I have developed my hearing akin to a cat. Spending time with animal has its uses.  
"There was this girl in the second year who nearly beaten up the handsome teacher to death at the equipment room in the gymnasium." She gossiped to her friend.  
"I know. She's the most tanned out of all the girls here, and has very beautiful long ponytail. Uuuugh… So agonizing…" Her friend whispered back.  
"That's not the case here." They whispered back and worth as they went out of my 'hearing-zone'.

You can't be serious…

* * *

After what I just heard, everyone at the school started to talk about it. Komichi-sensei was hospitalized and the culprit, alas Homura, wasn't allow to leave home by the request from her family. The school gave them permission to have it their way. This whole incident can't get out from my mind. Well everyone is talking about it, that's one. But this incident is bugging me. Why did this escalate? Who was to blame, Homura or Komichi-sensei?

I need answers.

* * *

"So this is where she lives." I muttered to myself in front of this old, traditional house. It kinda looks like home, but even bigger. I hope I've got the right address. The sky has been dark in a long time now. It could start rain any moment.  
There was a gate in front of me. I just opened it and went on inside the yard.  
I see the front door ahead of me. Suddenly it opened. Behind that door was an old man wearing a black kimono. His face were covered in scars and old wounds. I didn't really care. I just came here for Homura.

"Good evening." I bowed my head down. "I am a friend of Homura. I wish to speak with her, since she hasn't been on school lately. I'm really worried about her." I told him. Though it seems that he doesn't care at all.  
"May I speak with her?" I asked him.  
"Leave this place at once, kid." He silently commanded. His voice sounded cold and fierce.  
"Wha-? Can't I even…?"  
"Leave. Now." He didn't want to waste anymore time.  
"I say it again: May I speak with her?" I asked again with a bit of anger.  
He only kept quiet. Not answering at all.  
"'The hell is your problem?!" I'm beginning to be more fed-up with him.  
"Why do you keep Homura away as others worries sick of her?" I asked angrily.  
"What makes the incident so damn important to you guys?! Locking her inside without giving any reasons!" Then the rain started to pour down.  
"I'm going in…" I walked towards the door. Didn't give a damn about the old man blocking it.  
Then he suddenly grabbed my uniform and threw me down the wet grass.  
"Guuuh…" I grunted. It hurts a bit, but I didn't care. I needed to see Homura.  
I stood up and ran for the door, but the old man was too quick and grabbed me again, then tossed me back to the ground. I could feel my uniform were wet and saw stains from the mud.  
"HOMURA!" I shouted with all my might. "ANSWER ME!"  
"Kid, I'm begging you. Leave this place now." The old man calmly demanded.  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU GUYS?! LOCKING YOUR RELATIVE LIKE A SOME-!" I angrily shouted at the old man.  
"Why we're doing this… Someone like you could never understand." He said as he turned around and walked back into the house.  
I just stood there silently, motionlessly. Trying to process what the hell just happened.  
"God damnit…!" I kneeled down and punched the ground. Disappointed that I couldn't get any answer, or manage talking to Homura.

* * *

Out in the hard rain, I managed to get home, but I'm all drenched and messy from my 'visit'.  
Mom came to the entrance all worried.  
"Ichimatsu! You're back! Why are you all wet and dirty? We were all worried!" She bashed on me.  
I simply walked passed her. "Leave me alone…" I bitterly said. "Ichimatsu, what's wrong?"  
"Just leave me alone." I coldly said again. "But it's dinnertime." Mom announced.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted and slowly walked upstairs.

"No dinner for me today..."

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The sun nearly went down after school, leaving half of the sun in sight of the door out. The students had already went home. Surprisingly, I was all alone down here.  
I haven't heard from Homura ever since. I couldn't get near her while her entire family protects that household.

I walked down to my shoe locker and opened it. Suddenly a tiny roll of paper fell down below my feet. I picked it up and opened it.  
It says:

 _I'm sorry_

I kept staring at that note in a long time. That was the only thing I could do.

* * *

 **(Few years later)**

"So… why are you with me again?" The red idiot of a brother asked as we were walking through the shopping area in Asakusa.  
"Beats me. In case something might happen to you." To be honest, I got nothing to do. But there are chances that this guy is going to get in trouble. So I'm just watching over him. I guess.  
"You're always with Jyushimatsu, and now you're with me?"  
"Don't ask questions. I simply joined." I retorted back.  
"I knew you wanted the cola!" He turned around and accusingly pointed at me.  
"Would you shut up?" I became annoyed and yell back at him.

 _*shrrrrrrrriiiiiiiihhhhhh…*_

What the hell? What was that?  
Both of us oddly froze up. I felt at chill down my spine.  
"Did you felt it?" I asked him. He felt it too, right?  
He nodded. It can't be…  
I suddenly ran towards the school. "Oi! Wait up! Where are you going?!" He yelled at me and ran after me.

This feeling… No way… There's no doubt… It's her.

* * *

I arrived near the school entrance with Osomatsu behind me. We heard a lot of metal clashing and gunshots.  
It must have sounded pretty bad that we hid behind the brick wall. Both of us took a small peek on what's going on.  
There were 10 girls fighting each other fiercely. A blonde girl in a fancy dress with a giant swordfighting the girl with the military outfit. I think that's what it is… She wielded a katana though.  
And a girl with tattered clothes fighting with another blonde girl wearing some kind of weaponized boots.  
Coming from the gunshots was a tiny girl wearing black Lolita dress shooting bullets from her umbrella. There was another girl with an umbrella who reflected the bullets by spinning her umbrella.  
Near the running tracks were a girl wearing a lab coat throwing vials at a pink girl who seems to keep running away.  
And lastly, were Asuka. It has been a while since I saw her. She fought against… against…  
No freaking way…  
She fought against a tanned girl with a long ponytail, wielding six katanas on her hands like Wolverine.  
She hasn't changed at all…  
But… why are you here, Homura?

She slashes Asuka down fiercely. A bit of blood sprayed out of her as she fell.  
"Heh! Is that all you got?! It felt like a feather caressing me!" Homura taunted. I… don't know what to think.  
"You're too pathetic to watch. Now it's time to end this!" She isn't seriously gonna… kill her, right?  
For the first time in my life, I am both worried and pissed at the same time.

That's it.

I stood up and went towards them. "Ichimatsu! What are you…?" Osomatsu shockingly asked and tried to grab me. He went after me afterwards.  
This isn't like her. I'm putting a stop to this.  
Asuka then noticed me and her eyes widened.  
"Osomatsu…? Ichimatsu…?" She was sitting down while holding on her wound.  
Homura lowered her swords and glanced back confused. As soon as she eyeball'd at me, well, her reaction were pretty much the same as Asuka's.  
All four of us stopped dead track. Homura's reaction froze me.  
Shit, I wasn't mentally prepared for this kind of reunion.  
"Ichi…matsu?" She muttered in shock. She… still knows me? To be honest, I thought she was gonna mix me up with one of those jackasses back home. To think she'd recognized straight away…  
But even so, her response made me tense up more.  
"Homura…" I responded back. It's really her, right? Or am I going insane?  
"But…" Asuka meekly stood up and staggers. "The shinobi barrier…! But how…!" She baffles shockingly.  
"W-w-w-we were going through the shopping area, and then we had this chilling feeling from the school. So we decided to explore it!" Osomatsu quickly explained everything. As if they're going to believe it…  
"Tch…" Homura gritted her teeth in annoyance. "We're done here…" She unsheathes all of her swords. "Asuka! Since our fight has been unexpectedly interrupted by civilians, your life has been spared." Homura announced disapponted while pointing towards Asuka.  
She then turned around to the other girls. "Retreat!" She commanded. Four other girls nodded and jumps high and teleported, leaving clouds of smokes. The other four remained, breathing out of exhaustion.  
Homura, the leader, were the only one remained here. She slowly glanced at me, giving this 'sad' flow out of her.  
"Ichimatsu…" She silently called, sounding uncharacteristically sad.  
"…" I didn't respond. I had no words.  
She were shockingly surprised by the silence I gave off her. She quickly turned away and jumped far away fast. I then heard something fell behind me, which was Asuka losing consciousness.  
Osomatsu panicked and rushed to help. The other four did the same.

Thinking back on what just happened. Just what did we landed ourselves in?

 **(Just gonna skip the whole meeting with Kiriya, since it's just the same telling all over again.)**

* * *

 **(Sometimes later)**

So we brought Asuka to the medical bay and then soon we got a lecture from my math teacher, Kiriya-sensei, who for some reason revealed the existence of shinobis to us average citizens. The day was getting weirder and weirder that it hurts my head.  
The sun were starting to set, and I decided to take a small stroll around a nearby park from the school. Luckily, o'great oldest decided to stay with Asuka after that ordeal.  
There was a park near Asakusa, it was called Sumida Park, named after the Sumida River because the park were near the river.  
This place is actually relaxing. The park isn't covered in trees, nor is it lifeless.  
But there wasn't people around. I was pretty much alone this time.

 _Nyaaaaaan~_

Looking to the side, was a cat rolling on the grass happily. My mood got much better in an instant.  
I crouched near the cat and observed it. It kept rolling and rolling content. The sunset made it look spectacular.  
But then, it got back up and ran away frightened.  
Looking back to the path, stood a tanned girl with a long ponytail, wearing a black school uniform a bit further away from me.  
At sight, my expression stiffened and I stood back up.  
"Look who decided to show up now." I glared at her unamused.  
"…" She kept quiet.  
"You know, I was going to ask you where the hell you've been all these years."  
"I was-"  
"Beat it. They already told me everything." I quickly shot her down.  
"I guess you're an 'evil' shinobi, and Asuka is a 'good' shinobi." I confirmed loudly. "This whole 'good-and-evil' are complete bullshit." I bluntly exclaimed. I could see Homura narrowed her eyes a bit. "But still, beating up, let alone, killing Asuka isn't fine by me." I coldly said to her.  
"Orders are orders, I guess. Much of a wild spirit you are." I shot her down. "Time flies, doesn't it? Everyone changes so fast. I guess both of us did drastically."  
I turned around and walk away. "Ichimatsu-" She tries to reach out to me.  
"Fuck off…" I sharply threatened. She suddenly froze her movement.  
"I don't want to see you ever again…" My eyes darted towards her sharply.

I hunches my back and put my hands in my pockets, slowly walking away from her.

* * *

 **(Few days later)**

It was late afternoon. The school was about to end for today. Most of the students here would leave.  
But ever since it witnessed 'that' incident just a few days back. I now know that there's a bunch of ninja within the campus.  
I stood outside of the 'forbidden' building in the school, waiting.  
A door opened, and it was the red scarfed girl coming out. Just the one I needed to see.  
"Hmm? Ichimatsu?" She tilted her head just as she steps outside.

"I… want to talk to you… about something VERY personal."

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" Asuka shouted loudly in shock. "Homura was your ex-girlfriend?!"  
"Are you normally THAT loud?" I covered both my ears while still having my 'care-face' on.  
"S-sorry…" She scratches her head.  
"After all these years, I was hoping for a reasonable reunion…" I slowly looks away from her.  
"But… It didn't go well as I thought…"  
"How so?" She asks in an eager voice.  
"I got pretty much pissed off." I blurted out.  
"Ahhh… I see."  
"Then I did say a bunch of mean things to her…" Thinking about it made me sick.  
"That's why… I want your help. To help me apologize properly." I lightly bowed my head down.  
"Mmm… but first…" She said in a stern voice. "Did you really mean it, about what you said to Homura?"  
"O-of course not. It got out of hand, I hadn't control of the situation."  
"Okay then. Just needed to check." She replied dorkly. As in 'Osomatsu dorkly'.

"Well first, you need to…"

* * *

 **(Weeks later)**

It was late afternoon. The sky turned orange, indicating that the sun is setting now.  
I wander aimlessly in the park for no reasons at all. It's been weeks since I talked to Asuka about apologies. But who am I kidding with? Homura's nowhere to be seen. It's a negative that she's a shinobi as well, making it even harder to meet her.  
I had enough of this bullshit. I went to a nearby park bench and sat silently there, just staring down the small lake in front of me.

*grab*

I felt a hand behind my shoulder. I slowly turned around to see someone unexpected. The girl herself, Homura. Her black school uniform were all ragged and she was bruised up a lot.  
Once she saw my face, she slightly smiled and vaults over the bench into sitting.  
"Well hello to you…" I started.  
"…" Homura kept quiet.  
Ichimatsu… Now's the time, or you're gonna regret it…

"Hey listen…"  
"Well…"

Both of us started simultaneously. We flinched back a bit. "P-p-please go on." Homura offered.  
"Y-yeah…" I cleared my throat.  
"I… I just… want to apologize about last time. I… just got angry back then. I'm… really sorry."  
"… too…" Homura mumbled quietly. "What?" I couldn't hear what she said.  
"Me… too…" She meekly relied back.  
"I'm sorry that I left you like that years ago. I would've told you, but… No, nevermind." She stopped her sentence.  
"I lost everything that day. My dignity, my pride, my family, and my old life." She said in a hallow-like voice. I… don't know what I can say.  
"I never got enrolled to Hanzo Academy, thus never becoming a good shinobi." She continued.  
"And…" She slowly tugged into me tightly.

"I could never see you again…" She silently let out her tears.

* * *

 **(During the Hebijo invasion, POV mode change)**

I… lost. Me? Defeated? Beaten?  
I can't complain. Asuka won against me fair and square.  
At least, that fight was fulfilling.

"Strange, isn't it?"  
"Huh?" Asuka tilted her head.  
"I never thought that I could feel like crap right now." I'm not feeling it right now…  
"All my friends are dead." I exclaims dishearten.  
"And the only guy I ever loved turned his back on me… I guess I have nothing left, I suppose."  
"Homura…" Asuka gave me that pity look of hers.  
"No, that's not true. You're wrong." She exclaimed determinately. I really didn't get it.  
"Is that what you really think, Homura? Don't you want to see him again?"  
That last part made me tense up even more. Somewhat upset.  
"Both of us talked before we went up here." She explained. "He wanted to see you again, and talk it all out. That's all he really wanted, Homura."

"W-well boys tends to say things they don't really mean when they are just upset, really." She spurts out randomly

"Are you going to abandon him again?" She asked concerned.  
I began to spray out blood from my mouth heavily.  
"HOMURA!" Asuka freaks out.  
"Yomi… Hikage… Mirai… Haruka… I'm sorry… for letting you all die in vain…"

And…

"Ichimatsu… I'm sorry…" A tear ran down my cheek. "I'm sorry… for leaving you again…" The next thing I knew… was blackness.

* * *

"Homura." A voice behind me called out.  
"So you've come…" I greeted. Asuka walked towards me. Both of us were alone in the middle of the night outskirt in the forest.  
"Homura, you wanted to ask me something, right?"  
"Right, right." I cleared my throat. "You… said you've talked with Ichimatsu, right?" I asked her.  
She nods.  
"Well… can you tell him-"  
"No, that won't do!" She interrupted me. Moreover, she already figured out what I was gonna ask?  
"You have to do it yourself." She pouts angrily.  
"Huh?! But I-"  
"It's better to go see him, or else you're gonna regret it." She tries encourage me.  
"Don't you want to see him again?"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME TWICE, DAMN IT!"  
"Well, he still loves you, and you still love him. Easy." She forms a satisfied grin.  
"Urrrrrrrgh…!"  
"Oh! This is my first time seeing you like that!" Asuka points out.  
"Yeah?! So what?! I'm a human as well, damn it!" I retorted back.

Furthermore, she laughs heartily out loud so much that I gradually getting more pissed.

* * *

 **(Present, POV mode change)**

Both of us held our position for a while now. She hasn't let me go at all. Instinctively, I patted her head, it would calm her down at least.  
Again, we froze.  
"After all these years, I've been standing in loneliness." I muttered quietly. She then looks up to me with a worried look.  
"Alone in despair and sadness, I stopped believing in women and myself. Got even worse by the years."

 _Jyushimatsu..._

"It seems that Asuka helped us both." I said, as Homura gave me a confused look.  
"It feels nice to get everything off my chest." I didn't know it, but I smiled a bit there.  
"But I don't think you're having a good ending, am I right?" I blurted out.  
Homura flinches back quickly. "How did you…?"  
"Why else would you be THIS sad?" Homura turned away after I pointed out.  
"My school… burned down…"  
"Say what…?" I was taken back.  
"My only home… burned down…" She sounded distraught.  
"Was Hanzo Academy this brutal?" To think they would do something like that. What kind of justice is that?  
"No no, it wasn't them who did it." Oh, I see.  
"We got backstabbed from the inside." Homura angrily snared. "The school investor used us for his own greedy gain, resulting the school's destruction."  
"Why not rebuild it?"  
"Heh. I killed that fucking bastard cold-blooded. Since he's an associate to the school, they'll not take this lightly." She said in disgust.  
"…" Killed, huh? If he was this much of an asshole…  
"I'm now a refugee. Now I'm hunted by my former comrades. Gotta be on the run."

"But I got my friends who decided to join me, despite being innocent in this. Really surprised me there. But…" She slightly smiled. "I guess that's friendship."  
"I see. That's okay." Soon, it went quiet for us, awkwardly.

"So…" Homura started. "Do you… want to get back… together…?" She blushes while saying that.  
It took a moment to process what just happened, but in the end, I smiled back.  
"Sure… That'll be great."  
Once I said that, Homura flinches back again. "Huh?!" Her eyes widened up.  
"But aren't you scared? What if they find out about us? What if they'll-" I leaned my face close to hers, which surprises her.  
"Don't worry. I'll handle myself. After all, much has changed past few years."  
"…" She was dead-quiet again.  
"Okay…" She muttered loud enough that I could hear.  
"Then… what now?" She asks. We thought hard for a second.  
"Starting with a kiss?" I suggested. "Works fine with me…" She meekly replied.  
Slowly, we pulled each other close. After getting this close, we closed our eyes.  
And went for it.

*Smooch*

We pulled away from each other, feeling rather awkward than fuzzy.  
"I'm sorry… about last time." I apologized as I hugged her.  
"I'm sorry too… about few years ago." She did the same.  
We hugged and rubbed each other's back. Weird.

At least, we're together again. That's all I really wanted.


	5. Opposite Attracts

Chatters and chatters filled the area. People talking through their phones or to each other. Cars passing by and trains drove away.  
Everything was bigger and taller in the city. From my wheelchair, everyone is even bigger. It makes me a bit uncomfortable…

"…Mi...ya...bi?"

No. Everyday is always uncomfortable.

"...Miyabi?"

"Miyabi?" I heard a faint voice behind me. "We're gonna grab some food here. It'll be delicious, I promise." A girl said. She is the one pushing me, and helping me.  
Even if I didn't respond, she continued to push me to our lunch.  
Beforehand, she had promised me to take me to the city and enjoy a 'normal' life. Is she implying that my life is unusual?

We continued to go down the street. I did earn some stares from passerbyers, which I got really uncomfortable. But nonetheless, the girl behind me kept on pushing my chair.  
"We're here." The girl behind me announced, taking me away from my thinking.  
"Star…bucks?" I glance over the name of the shop.  
"You do like coffee, do you?" The girl asked. "I… suppose so." I meekly replied quietly.  
The girl turned my wheelchair towards the door of the coffee shop. A boy stood in front of me, as if he was guarding it. He was rather young to be working in a coffee shop, I must say. It really shouldn't concern me, right?  
The boy had a short bowlcut and gave out a cute and alluring smile. He saw us approaching the shop, and he stood aside and opened the door for us.  
"Welcome~" He greeted politely and opened the door inside for us.  
"No, we're just sitting outside. I just need to place my friend somewhere while I order." She declared.  
"Oh? Do you need some assistances, perhaps?" The boy offered as he approached me.  
"No." My escort sharply, but quickly replied. She gave the boy a threatening glare.  
The worker flinches back in a surprise. Instantly, she knew what she have done.  
"Uh... I... Sorry..." She did a small bow and apologized. "It's that she is in a bad condition."  
She presented me to him. "She needs to be observed carefully and constantly."  
"I see." The boy nodded sympathetically. "I apologize for being that clueless." He bowed down in guilt.  
"Anyway, I'll go order our drinks. You can find us some seats." The caretaker ordered.  
"Alright. Leave it to me." He winked playfully.

As my caretaker went in, the boy pushed my chair through the tables and chairs, finding a good spot for me, I guess.  
"There you go~" He happily hummed and stop moving. We were now on furthest table of the shop. He moved a chair away and pushed me near the table. He then walked to the other side and sat down.  
"So... what happened to you?" He asked concerned. Judging from his look, he was actually curious.  
But should I answer? I guess I should. It would be rude to ignore him.  
"I... can't remember..." That was the only answer that came in mind. "I see..." He looked down at the table.  
"They said it was an accident. It costed me my legs..." I, too, looked down at the table. "... and my memories..."  
"Oh..." He looked away to the side. "I'm sorry for bringing that up..."  
"No, no. You didn't know, so that's fine." I tried to reassure him.  
Suddenly he reaches to me got a hold of me hands and tugged them.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure your memories are going to return." He beamed up optimistically.  
This caught me by surprise. To the point of me shaking.  
He glances between me and our hands together. It took a few seconds until he realized what he did.  
"Oh. Sorry." He sat down again, giving a wide smile. "Please keep this between us." He gave me a wink with his index finger in front of his lips.  
What a strange guy...

"It's seems that your order is finished." He called out and glance on the shop.  
I turned around to see the caretaker through the window, holding both of our drinks.  
The boy got up and walked towards the entrance door. He opened up for my caretaker and did a bow as she got out.  
She headed towards me and put down a cup in front of me.  
I took a small sip of my cup. Sweet, but a little bitter. Nonetheless was it good.  
"He... didn't do anything weird to you, right?" My caretaker gave a cold glare at the boy standing around.  
I stopped slurping and gulped down the coffee in my mouth. "He did not. Don't worry." I gave a small, awkward smile.  
She still glared at the boy before she started drinking.

But... that touch...  
It felt... sincere.

* * *

 **(Months later)**

Mrrrrhm... Pointless... as always...  
Walking down the streets as I'm getting full attention. Some affectionate gazes, some astonished.  
"Kyaaaa~ Look at that hunk!"  
"Too bad she's a woman, though."  
"Is it me, or is she too masculine?"  
"Is that really a dude or a chick?"  
"Not my type."  
"Wooooaaaah! That hunk!"  
"A total hunk right there!"

 _Hunk..._

 _Hunk..._

 _Hunk..._

Enough... I've had enough...  
I'm a girl, dammit! I have the body AND soul of a woman. Why can't they see that?!  
My femininity is being shown right now. I mean, my breasts. Are they blind for not noticing them?  
I refuse to accept this pain. I shall show every soul of this world my femininity!  
My blade shall cut down those who disagree with me!  
But then it hits me...

* * *

 **(A week ago)**

Sitting in the ninja room, was me and fellow Elite, Ryona.  
We sat between the table and faced each other.  
"Heeeeeeh? You wanna be more feminine?" She wiggles her body a bit while giving off that ominous smile of hers.  
"Yes. Being called a man or a hunk has been a constant burden since I... blossomed." I coughed.  
"I get that. You have this manly aura around you~"

 _*CRACK*_

"And the way you talk has this shonen protag-like sense."

 _*POW*_

"Moreover, you have such a handsome face~"

 _*BOOOSH*_

The next thing I knew, my head was hanging as I stared down blankly.  
"But even so, you're a girl like I am." She comforted me.  
"If you wanna get noticed as a young maiden, then put more effort into it."  
"More effort? Is the current effort not enough?" I gave her a distraught look.  
"Hmm..." For once, Ryona was in deep thoughts.  
"Ah!" She snaps her fingers. "Try saying: "Wanna look at my boobs?""  
"ABSOULETLY NOT!" I shot that idea down instantly.  
"Aaaaaaaahhhh~" Ryona moans pleasurably. "Rejection at its finest~"  
I could feel myself rubbing my temples.  
"Anyway, if I'm not that great of help, then follow your heart for answers." She gave a tiny wink towards me.

Follow your heart?

* * *

 **(Present)**

Put more effort into your femininity...

Follow your heart...

I wouldn't have thought that Ryona of all people could give me some advice, giving that dreaded nature of hers.  
Even so, it seems that I haven't put enough effort to my feminity.  
But how am I supposed to get that? I certainly don't have enough references in my knowledge.  
And how is my heart connected to this?  
Just as then, I bumped into someone. It caught my by surprise.  
"Watch where you're going." I exclaimed irritated.  
"S-Sorry." I see the perpetrator scratches his cheeks.  
He wore a boater hat with a pink stripe, dressed in a white dress shirt with a pink tie and pink shorts.  
He then took a glance at me, squinting his eyes curiously.  
"I-Is there something on me?" I took a step back, unsure of his intentions.  
"Hmm..." He hummed.  
"Uhhh..." Confusion escaped my mouth.  
"HMMMMMMM..." He hums harder.  
"I REMEMBER NOW!" He exclaims in realization.  
"Wh-What now?"  
"You're that girl on the wheelchair months ago, ordering at Starbucks." He lightly slams his fist on his palm.  
"Oh! You're standing! You've recovered." He holds my hands in joy.  
"Wha- Huh?!" My head was spinning right now.  
"Oh, sorry for being pushy." He retracks back. "So whatcha doing now?"  
"Oh, well I was-"  
"Shopping?" He beamed up.  
"Yes. That."  
"Mind if I joined you?" He requested with hopes.  
"Huh? Well I..." I mumbled silently. He gave me a confused look after.  
I don't have any idea about feminity or any of sorts. But judging by his fashion, I think he knows a thing or two about fashion for women.  
Wait no! I must be on guard. What if he's an enemy spy?  
Maybe just this once, and then I can decide if this is alright or not.  
"Very well. I wouldn't mind." I accepted determinedly.  
"Really? Awesome!" He throws his hands in the air happily.

I hope this is worth it...

* * *

 **(Shopping street)**

We both walked down the street filled with many variety of shops and restaurants.  
Lights coming out of every store, chatters filling the air, and it's quite peaceful.  
This... is actually really astonishing.  
I've never experienced this before.  
My life has only been training and missions. I could hardly care for free time.  
But now everything has calmed down since the renegades emerges victorious against us.  
Master Suzune gave us some more freedom ever since.

"Alright, here we are." The boy stops and took a glance proudly at our destination.  
There are so many feminine clothes inside. The interior had fancy red carpets on the floor and the lights made everything look like an American casino.  
"Despite its appearance, this store is budget-friendly." He looked at me with assurance.  
"Th-That's good..."  
"Come on. Let's get started." He grabs my hand and led me in. "Whoa! Hey."  
He drags me through the store. Dresses, jeans, skirts, just about anything. This truly is a clothing shop for women. But something caught my eyes.  
Folded in bundles, laid what seems to be a white dress with frills. It was also sleeveless.  
"You feeling for it?" the boy asked from behind. I glanced back at him for reassurance. He seemed confident in this dress. "I can try it out."  
"Okay. Then follow me." He motioned me to follow. I followed suit.

* * *

Inside the closet, was me undressing. My Hebijo uniform fell down, and I picked it up instantly and hooked it to the wall.  
Getting in the dress was easy enough. Now what remains is opinions from others. But...  
On second thoughts, what is he going to say? It looks bad? Great? Loose? Damn it...!

 _Heart... Effort..._

Alright! Fine! I get it!  
I quickly got out and posed in front of the boy. Wait... Posed?!  
I saw his expression just then. He looked breathless, eyes widened.  
"Oh my... You look so beautiful!" He claps his hands together. That comment made my cheeks warmed up.  
"It... does look good." I mumbled quietly, looking away.  
"That dress fits you SO well. That light toned skin, that body, and that embarrassed look. It goes so well!"  
"What's with the last part?!" I retorted back.  
"Sorry sorry." He fanned his hand. "Oh. While you changed, I picked more dresses for you to try." He pulled up two dresses on each hand.  
"Huh?"  
"Come on. Try them on." He winked at me cutely. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"  
"Huh?"  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
"Erm..."  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

* * *

My goodness. This is unexpectedly tiresome. Trying out clothes takes a lot of energy, it seems.  
I managed to hold out with that many dresses. But the white dress was the only one I bought for now.  
On the other hand...  
"Phew. That felt good~" The boy stretches his arms upwards completely satisfied.  
You must have enjoyed it, haven't you...?  
He pulled out something out from his pocket. A phone, actually.  
"So what's your number?" He asked.  
"What?" That came out suddenly.  
"I enjoyed our date together. I wanna do some more." He innocently cooed.  
"First off, it was NOT a date." I harshly dismissed that.  
"Secondly, what makes you think that I actually enjoyed it?" I was incredibly skeptical towards him.  
"Ah ah ah~ You face doesn't lie~" He tease playfully.  
"Silence." I gave him a dark, threatening glare. "But I must admit, I certainly enjoyed myself."  
"Me too." He put on a sincere smile.  
"When we met- Well, this is embarrassing to say..." He turned away shyly.  
"Say it then. It doesn't even going to bother or anyway." I gave him a little push of courage.  
"Well, when we first met, I felt something... nice." He trails off a bit. "Like, something like love at first sight or something." He stayed quiet until he realized what he had said. "Man, what am I saying?" He blushes immensely.

...

"Fufu" I found myself giggling. I have to say, he's quite entertaining. But he's not wrong...  
When we first met, I felt something similar of what he described. I guess it doesn't hurt to hang out with him...  
"...Very well. You will have my contact." I finally gave in.  
"Really? YAY!" He happily bounces. "Alright, let's scan."  
"Scan?" I eyed him confused.  
"Yeah. We can scan each other's phone to add them on our contacts. Here." He hovers his phone above me, and an unfamiliar chime came out of our phones.  
I look on my phone that has been notified about a new contact. The boy's profile picture and his name under.  
"Todomatsu Matsuno?"  
"Miyabi? Not last name? Well, doesn't matter."  
We both put our phones away.  
"Nice to finally meet you, Miyabi-chan."  
"Miyabi-chan?" I glared at him once again.  
"I can't call you that?" He fell into sadness.  
"Mrhm... Fine..."  
"YAY!" He bounces up and down.

Am I going to be alright...?

* * *

 **(Few weeks later, POV change)**

"Miyabi. The first year applicants documents has arrived." I came into the ninja room.  
There she is. Sitting near the windows, staring out through the windows in deep thoughts.  
Miyabi is utterly magnificent today too.  
"As the leader of the Elites, you must approve if they are worthy to enroll here."  
She still blankly stares out the windows.  
"Miyabi?" I called out. No response.  
"Miyabi?" I called out a bit louder. She immediately turned around and saw me.  
"Imu? Sorry, I didn't quite hear you well." She returned to gaze out the windows again.  
"So the first year applicants needs approval of- Are you listening to me, Miyabi?" I noticed her gazing out nonchalantly.  
"Oh, that. Could you do that for me?"  
"What?" She didn't even bother looking. So lazy and unfocused. This isn't like her!  
She got up and walked towards me, and places her hands on my shoulder.  
"You said you would do anything for me, right?" She got really close to me.  
Oh my... She smells so good... Her face is so handsome...

 _Anything..._

 _Anything..._

 _Anything..._

"Of course!" I answered instantly.  
"Then do the documents for me." She let go of me and walked out of the room.

...

"What just happened?" I asked out loud.

* * *

"Something is wrong with Miyabi." I adjusted my glasses properly.  
"Sis, are you even okay?" My partner-in-crime called out.  
"Murasaki, this is important. Miyabi must NEVER be let out of sight in the city."  
"But the way we follow her, isn't it crossing any ethical boundaries?" Murasaki looked behind.  
I could feel the stares of civilians burning through us. We hid behind a tree, with me sitting on branch and Murasaki clutching both the tree and her teddy bear, Bebeby.  
"You dragged me out while I was fighting a dragon." Murasaki sounded a bit angry. Cute, I must say.  
"You better have quicksaved because we are not leaving until we have figured out what Miyabi has been up to." I declared determinately. Miyabi must NOT leave my sight.  
"Uuuuuuuuuuu... My Skyrim..." I could hear the whimpering of my little sister.

* * *

"There she is!" I pointed out. We were now on the rooftops spying on my beloved Miyabi.  
With our own binoculars each, we eyed on Miyabi. But that's not all.  
She was wearing a frilly white dress, completed with a white sunhat and white shoes, with also a white handbag.  
This... This is absolutely beautiful!  
"Sis, you're panting frantically again..." Murasaki called out unamused.  
"Huh?" I snapped out of my fantasy. "S-Sorry. Moving on."

We see her turning around on lookout, as if she's waiting for someone.  
After a while, she checks out her dress, smiling contently.  
"She looks happy for once." Murasaki blurted out. There wasn't sarcasm coming from her.  
Before the Shinobi Battle Royale, Murasaki despised Miyabi. She never wanted to be near me or her. But after doing missions together, we got over our differences and became more close.  
"I'm happy for her." She added, smiling. I'm glad the she and Miyabi are on good terms now. And it did put us more closer now.  
"Sis, look!" She suddenly points towards Miyabi.  
"Huh?" I checked my binoculars to see a young boy with pink themed clothes approaching Miyabi.  
He was smiling as he approached. They nodded at each other for a while and moved away.  
"They're moving! Follow them!" I commanded and got up.  
"I'm the only one with you, Sis. No need to be a strike commander." Murasaki rolled her eyes and got up as well.

* * *

We see that the boy and Miyabi was enjoying a cup of tea in a cafe. Both were laughing and enjoyed themselves.  
"That boy...!" I growled angrily. "How dare he be so close to Miyabi!" I cursed unde my breath.  
"..." Murasaki stayed quiet, as she still glance over at the boy.  
"Miyabi..." I whimpered sadly. "If only it was me... I won't forgive that boy!" My forehead was sweating from all that anger.  
"Sis..."  
"Yes?" I looked over to Murasaki.  
"That guy may be Miyabi's chance for happiness." It suddenly got colder up here.  
"Wha-?! Murasaki?!" I could not believe what I just heard.  
"Hear me out, please." She meekly pleaded. "What do you see?"  
"Huh?" I blurted out confused "What's that supposed to-?"  
"What do you see, sis?" Murasaki repeated.  
I look through my binoculars. "I see..."  
Miyabi's content smile and expression. For the first time in my life, I've seen Miyabi like this.  
Vulnerable and carefree.  
Over to the boy, was the same. Happy and satisfied. He was sending this love vibe towards Miyabi.  
"Judging from the his smell, he has no ill-intentions towards Miyabi. And he smells like perfume."  
"Your nose is something, huh." I complimented my little sister's 'unique' ability.  
"Shut-in life." She gave out a peace sign. "Anyway, the guy can also help Miyabi with the femininity problem of hers. Smelling on his personality, he's more feminine than any regular guy I've smelled."  
I continued to look through my binoculars.  
Is he really the one who's gonna make her happy? Then again, Miyabi looks so happy right now. Deep down I know she won't be making that face again once we finally graduate.  
But what kind of friend am I if I don't support my best friend.  
"We're leaving Murasaki." I stood up and turned away.  
Murasaki had a relief smile on her. "Thanks for understanding, Sis."

As long as she is happy... then so am I.

* * *

 **(POV change)**

"That was so much fun." Todomatsu sigh in satisfaction.  
"Indeed." I, too, showed satisfaction.  
"The cake was delicious, no?" I asked me.  
"It was." The sweet, savory taste still lingers in my mouth.  
"Anyway, on a serious note..." He peeks his head towards, looking at me.  
"Who would have known that you're five years older than me." He let out a glee.  
"S-Shut up." The only response I could must out.  
"I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. Older women are more mature, but they have more wrinkles, but you fine the way you-"  
"Just shut up."  
"Yes, ma'am." He obliged instantly.  
The sun starts to set down, and the sky turned orange. It gives off a cozy feeling. I feel at peace now.  
"But... you're way too old to be a student though." There he goes ruining it.

*BAM*

I punched him down, and I was really angry. "SO WHAT?! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!" I shouted with all my might.  
He managed to lift his upper body up. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to be negative." He hang his head down.  
This guy...  
I walked towards him slowly. As I closes in, he looks up at me. He looks at me with a bit of fear. I couldn't blame him for it.  
I lean in, and grabs his head.

*smooch*

I placed my lips on his forehead. We stood like that for a moment until I could feel his heat rising.  
He quickly crawled away speechless.  
"Today was fun too." I gave out a sincere smile. "Call you later." I turned around and waved.

* * *

Looking at the sunset, was quite perfect I must say. Warmth filled my whole body. I didn't dislike it.  
I certainly have changed during this past few weeks. It didn't feel wrong. I feel more alive actually.  
It's all thanks to _him_...  
As I walked back to the academy, I was thinking amusingly...

Just what is wrong with me?

* * *

 **This is by far the most difficult chapter to write in this story. I didn't planned out much for Miyabi, so it was difficult to come up with anything.  
Sorry for taking so long with this. Computer was destroyed, had to settle down with a crappy PC until I can get the right parts to fix my computer.  
Thank you for all your supports. Hibari is getting two chapters by the way.  
See ya!**


	6. Successor

**Major spoilers from Yakuza** **6: Song of Life**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **(Recommended that you have some vast knowledge of the series)**

* * *

 _It was blurry..._

 _I couldn't see anything..._

 _The big man stood in front of me..._

 _And beat up those bad guys..._

 _He walked to me... but I got scared..._

 _Then he gave me his hand..._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _He sounds so nice..._

 _I knew he wasn't a bad guy..._

 _I slowly reaches for his hand..._

 _And..._

* * *

I opened my eyes, and I was in my bedroom. Stuffed animals and candies everywhere. I got up and sat on my bed.  
What was that? A man in a grey suit. Scary, but also nice?  
Ah...! I remember...!

 _"Your name?"_ He asked me.  
 _"H-H-Hibari..."_ I stuttered nervously. I wasn't used to strangers back then.  
 _"And you, m-m-mister?"_ I asked him back.  
 _"Kiryu. Kazuma Kiryu."_

"Uncle Kiryu..." It's been so long since I've seen him. I hope he's doing fine.

 _"Uncle Kaz, who're you talking to?"_ Another voice came in mind. I remember it came behind Uncle Kiryu.  
She popped right behind him. _"Haruka."_ He said to the girl. _"Her name is Hibari."  
"Hello." _She greeted nicely. I remember feeling more relieved.  
 _"H-Hello."_ I nervously greeted.

"Haruka..." I remember her too. I hope she's doing fine with Uncle Kiryu too.  
I slump down back to my bed, feeling very sad.  
I haven't seen them in years. I don't even know where they are now...

But then it hit me...

I'm a shinobi, and shinobis can't really interact with normal civilians very much.  
I never wanted this... I wanted to open a candy shop...This isn't fair! If it wasn't for these eyes...

I felt even more sad than before.

* * *

"Kaaaaaaaaah... Break time!" Kat happily exclaims in the ninja room, sitting on the pillow around the table.  
Asuka brought out a bentobox and sat down. "Guys, I've got- GYAAAAH!" But then a pair of hands grabs her boobs. I wasn't really surprised who did it.  
"Asuka~ I need my in-between-classes groping~" Kat wobbles against Asuka with scary, twitchy hands.  
"N-No! Stay away from me!" Asuka shrieks loudly and shaked Kat off.  
"AAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kat couldn't take it, and lunges towards Asuka pretty fast. Asuka tried to get away, but with Kat's amazing speed, she was caught like a kid eyeing for a cake.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Asuka struggles against Kat's hard grabs. "WoooooAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kat was getting more hyped up after she got the feeling of Asuka's boobs.  
"Please stop this instant, you two." Ikaruga calmly snapped from behind them. That's our class president, all right!  
"Oh c'mere, Ikaruga!" Aaaaaaaand Kat grabs Ikaruga's arm and gropes her as well.  
"Wha-?!" Ikaruga peeps up.  
Now Kat got both Asuka and Ikaruga in her hands. She looks like she's having a good time.

 _"As for the bigger news..."  
_ The newscaster suddenly showed a man in a grey suit with an intimidating face.  
Is that...?  
I look at the picture.  
No way...  
 _"Former chairman of Tojo Clan, Kazuma Kiryu, was announced dead after suffering a fatal bullet wound.  
"_What...? Kazuma Kiryu?" Ikaruga eyed the TV.  
 _"He died several days after he received the wounds that cauced his death"  
_ No...  
"Wasn't he a yakuza?" Asuka spoke up. "He got what was coming, in my opinion."  
"Asuka." I heard Ikaruga called out. "You-"I stood up instantly and ran out of the room.

"Hibari!" Yagyuu yelled as I ran away.

* * *

I ran all the way up to the rooftop and slam the door behind me. My knees fell limply down. I felt something running down my cheeks. Tears, of course...

"Uncle Kiryu..." I said while crying. It messed up my voice.  
Uncle Kiryu is dead? No way... But he's so strong! He beat up men twice his size, like massive men.  
But still... he's a human. And we humans can't really survive that long...  
This is unfair...  
I wanted to meet him again, and talk it out like we used to. But it's too late...  
He's dead... and it's so unfair...  
I moved myself to the edge of the roof and sat down, thinking of all the good times I could remember with my time with Uncle Kiryu and Haruka.

"Hibari." I heard someone behind. I turned around and saw Yagyu just in front of the door. But the air around seems so heavy and uncomfortable.  
"You had us worried back there." Yagyuu as down with me. "Please, tell me. Is everything all right?"  
"It's... It's..." I can't say it. This whole news is too much for me right now.  
"Hibari..." I couldn't even look at Yagyuu. I couldn't do that if I wanted to.  
"I know how it feels." Yagyuu suddenly said. She sat down next to me. "My sister, remember?."  
I could only stay quiet. Yagyuu went through a lot. "I get how you feel, Hibari. The denial, the anger, the regrets..."

"But in the end... you just have to accept it..."

...

I don't want that. I don't care if I barely remember from that time. I just don't want to forget and move on.  
"Or you could do it like me." Yagyuu suddenly let out. I looked at her kinda confused. As soon as she saw me, she pointed at her eyepatch.  
"This eyepatch was made from my sister's ribbon. With it, I won't ever forget her." She said with some kind of relief or happiness.  
"Find some kind of momento, and keep it in your person all the time."

A momento...? Did Uncle Kiryu really left me with anything?

* * *

 **(Earlier, POV change)**

"Hibari!" I tried to call her out, but she just ran out? Did Asuka say something?! But even so, why was she so upset?

"So he actually died..." Another voice came in the all turned around and saw Master Kiriya right behind us.  
"You knew the former chairman?" I asked him, and he nodded.  
"There are civilians who we regard highly." He turned his glance to Asuka. "Such as your father."  
Asuka glances away. Could have sworn she was blushing...  
"So how's a yakuza chairman a civilian exactly?" Katsuragi sceptically wondered.  
"Oh, he wasn't a chairman for long. Just only a few days and he already gave up the position." Master Kiriya glared at Katsuragi, in which shooked her.  
"Kazuma Kiryu has proved to be a valueable ally to the shinobi society, both good and evil."  
A civilian was like that? Come to think of it, there has been many civilians important to the shinobi society.  
"Which made him trustworthy... and dangerous." He pauses for a moment. "None the less, he is actually the most determined person I've met."  
"That is true." Ikaruga suddenly drops in. "My... father spoke highly of him, as well of how fearsome he is."  
"But what does it have to do with Hibari?" Asuka asked. Everyone was surprised when Hibari suddenly bursted out of the room and ran off.  
"Although I don't know that much, but there is something I've stumbled upon when both Yagyuu and Hibari entered our school." Master Kiriya said-  
We all got curious upon what Master Kiriya just announced. Since the day we started here? Is there something we don't know?  
"Good you're paying attention." He noted. "Anywho, it would seem that Hibari met Kiryu at some point in her life."

...

"WHAT?!" We all shouted in shock and awe. Hibari met a man like that?  
"You girls would just have to ask her the full story, I'm afraid. There is not much information in our archive." And with that being said, he drops his classic smoke bombs and once the smoke cleared up, I got up and headed out.  
"Yagyuu, where are you going?" Asuka asked me suddenly. There was a hint of curiosity in her voice.  
I turned my head and looked at her. "The usual. Be right back." I slid the door to the side and stepped out. I slid the door back in.

Hibari...

* * *

 **(Present, POV change)**

"Let's go back to the Ninja Room, Hibari." Yagyuu called out and turned to the door.  
"Alright..." I answered back as I still stared out to the sky.  
"Hm? Wait..." I see someone down on the main entrance of the school! "Yagyuu! There's someone weird down the entrance."  
"What?" She walked to the railing and stood next to me. The figure was coming towards us.

We both hurried down and get the others.

* * *

We all walked out and saw the man in front of the a closer look, he wore a jacket, that is made of snakeskin? But he did not have any shirt behind it, so he's actually shirtless under that this man is not normal at all. He got an eyepatch like Yagyuu and he's kinda sending out this deadly aura around.  
"How ya ladies doin'?" The man greeted happily.  
"Hey, no yakuzas here all- MMMMMPH!" Ikaruga covered Kat's mouth in time.  
"W-W-W-We're doing fine, thank you." Asuka's still nice as ever, but she's nervous too.  
"That's good, that's good." The man gleed creppily.  
"Anyway..." The man's toned turned very slowly points his finger through us for a while until he finally stopped right at me. It got me surprised.

"Are ya... Hibari(-chan) by any chance?"

"Y-Y-Yes..." I didn't know how to respond to that.  
"Are ya now? Huhuhuhu." The man shooks his head and hang his head down. "Then you're the one I've been looking for."  
"What do you want with her." Yagyuu growled at the man, standing in front of me to protect. It went quiet, as we don't know what this man is going to do next. Everyone sweated, and this man isn't a normal guy at all.

"SO HOW YA BEEN DOIN', KID?" The man broke off the silence with a funny, high voice.

"Huh?"  
"Huh?"  
"Eh?"  
"Wha-?"

"Man, you've grown up!" The man proudly exclaimed.  
"Ummm... Who are you, exactly?" I asked.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" He shouted in a fake pain.  
"Ya don't remember me?!"  
"Ummm... I don't... think so." I was unsure."It's me! Uncle Ma-"  
The man got cut off as a big smoke exploded between us."

*cough cough*"  
"WOAH GEEZ!"

"It has been a while, Majima(-san)." I recognized that voice. Once the smoke cleared out, Master Kiriya stood in front of man laid down on the ground had his fist on front of his mouth as he kept coughing.  
"Stop with the surprise smoke bombs, Kiriya(-chan)!" The man annoyingly exclaimed.  
"Master Kiriya, you know who this person is?" Asuka was the first of us to ask something.  
"Please get up." Master Kiriya ordered to the man, moreover he straight-up didn't answer Asuka  
"Fine." The man groaned. He got up and dusted off his clothes, and fixed his jacket. He stared at us.  
"Girls." Master Kiriya started. "This man here is Goro Majima."

 **GORO MAJIMA**

 **PATRIARCH OF THE MAJIMA FAIMILY, A TOJO CLAN SUBSIDIARY  
CAPTAIN OF THE TOJO CLAN**

"Patriarch of his own family, and the captain of the Tojo Clan itself" Master Kiriya finishes.  
"Thank you, thank you." He raised his hands up. "Ya gals can stop clapping."  
"We didn't even do anything." Kat deadpanned.  
"Details, details." Mr. Majima shook it off. Yagyuu was still too cautious around him.  
"So what brings you here? I thought you have been busy lately." Master Kiriya wondered.  
"Eh. I've got times to spare." Mr. Majima responded with a glee.  
"Waitwaitwait." Kat cut into the conversation and stood between them. "You guys sound like pals who haven't seen each other for years."  
Kat turns to Master Kiriya. "Care to explain why this guy knows you?"  
"Government and big shot corps wasn't the only one who knew 'bout shinobis existing." Mr. Majima bursted out of nowhere. That response made us look at him in surprise. "The Tojo Clan got some shinobis workin' for us."  
"R-Really?" Asuka asked, still shocked.  
"Now y'all probably thinkin' that we only hire 'evil' shinobis cuz' we're yakuza. But..." He pauses for a moment. We were so expectance.  
"That's correct." And we just dropped down. "Hey! I ain't done talking."  
We got up back on our feets and listened.  
"The first chairman got into some kinda deal with the head huncho of the 'good' shinobis, and the rest was history."

"So what brings you here then if you have much spare time?" Ikaruga asked Mr. Majima.  
"I'm pretty sure you know what happened to the fourth chairman." He answered with a serious tone than before. "A damn shame, it is."  
I look down at the ground, trying to not explode or something like that  
."So... I went on to find Hibari to check on her." Everyone suddenly snapped their heads to stare at him.  
"M-Me?" I asked in surprise.  
"Well... I got more reasons than checking on her." He taps his forehead with his finger. "My instincts tells me..." And pause.

"That YOU are going to become a total badass. Lots of potential." He smiles proudly.  
"Wh-What do you mean by that? I'm not strong at all!" I denied his claims.  
"You're more than just a pink bunny, hun."  
Everyone glances at me curiously. Not since we discovered Kagan's abilities.  
"Looking at you for a second or third time, you look just like him."  
"Him?" Yagyuu asked. "As in Kazuma Kiryu?"  
"Bingo, kiddo." He claps his hands satisfied. "I see a bunny in process of becoming a dragon. Literally."  
"Hibari has that kind of potential?" Master Kiriya questioned him sceptically.  
"Heck, you might become his successor if ya train hard enough." Mr. Majima noted.  
"Succeding the Dragon of Dojima? She's no yakuza, Majima." Master Kiriya deadpanned.  
"Okay, not that title then. It's one-of-a-kind, after all." Mr. Majima was thinking hard until he snaps his fingers.

" **Dragon of** \- Aw, you know what? Figure it out yourself."

"Huh? Y-Y-Yes, I will." I hurriedly answered.  
"And with that being said..." Mr. Majima got into some kind of fighting stance. **(Thug style)  
** "Let's rumble, Hibari!" He exclaimed gleefully.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" Everyone except for Yagyuu and Master Kiriya yelled. As for Yagyuu, she forcefully tried to step in, but Master Kiriya stopped her.  
"Wait, huh?!" I yelled. Fighting Me? Mr. Majima?  
"Why act so surprised? I gotta see for myself Kiryu(-chan)'s successor an' all." He shrugs off everyone's atmosphere.  
"Girls." Master Kiriya called out. All of us turned to him. "Let us leave them to themselves."  
"What? Leave Hibari to this raunchy man?" Ikaruga didn't like this at all. "I cannot accept that."  
"Hey, Who're ya callin' raunchy, hah?" Mr. Majima yelled unamused.  
"Trust me, Ikaruga. Majima has good intentions." Master Kiriya reassured us. "Furthermore..." He glances at Mr. Majima. And we followed Master Kiriya's gze to see Mr. Majima smiling.  
"When he is set on something, you can't stop him. AT. ALL."  
"At all?" Asuka wondered.  
"There are many reasons on why he is called 'Mad Dog of Shimano'." Master Kiriya exclaimed cautiously.  
"What?" Kat let out. "Now that you mention it, a lot of punks I've fought mentioned this 'Mad Dog of Shimano'."  
"All right, all right." Mr. Majima groaned loudly. "Let's get this shit going already!"  
"Y-Yes!" I shouted reflexivly.

 **(Play OST: Yakuza Kiwami - Receive You the madtype)  
(POV changed)**

"HIYAH!" Hibari lunged towards Majima with all her power. She let out a some kind of a ***BONK*** punch, but he sidesteps it and smiled confidently.  
She went for the same attack again, and he still dodged it. She tried a kick after that.  
Just as her leg was about to hit him, he actually grabs it and pushed it down. She nearly tripped there.  
"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Hibari closed her eyes and flails her arms around like she usually does while she fights. She charged at him and hoped for the opened her eyes and saw everyone in a distance. Kiriya facepalmed and shook his head. Everyone gave her a wry smile as Yagyuu and Kiriya still had her stoic expression.  
She turned around and-

"HIIIIIIIIIYA!" Majima jumps and spinkicks her straight from behind. It was so strong that she got launched back and fell on her back.  
"Owiee..." She look up and see Majima hopping around foolishly.  
"Grrrr..." She let out an angry growl. She did not like the way he toys with her.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She charged at him once again. Just as she got near, she immediately turned around. "EI!" And lunges her butt at him. He surprisingly managed to wrap around her stomach and bends his back backward.

 **(BOOM!)**

He actually did a suplex. The impact cracked the ground. The girls spectating watched in shock. As if a civilian would have such strength...  
The ground has cracked up badly beneath both of them. Hibari slowly crumples down and fell face down.  
"AIYEEEEEEEEEE!" Majima spun a cartwheel and drove his knee onto Hibari's spine. "GUUAAAAAAARGH!" She screamed in pain. Blood sprayed a bit from her mouth.

The girls watched in horror upon the scene. Yagyuu witnessed her beloved Hibari in great pain. The majority part of her felt anger and rage, but somewhere deep within, she understood that a shinobi's path is always filled with pain. But still...

Majima backed off a few steps, and so Hibari surprisingly recovered quickly.  
"I'm not done yet!" She stood her ground and yelled out in determination.  
"Ninto! Let's go!" And with that, she summoned her familiar, a cartoonish rabbit, and it came forth riding a thunder cloud.  
"Ninto VROOM!" She holds onto her familiar and it hauled ass directly towards Majima.  
"Shit!" Majima rolled to the side just a nick in time. "Oh ho ho ho~" He cooed. "Damn, that's fast."  
Hibari jumps off the cloud and turned quickly around. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She charged directly towards Majima. But something were not right...

The girls kept observing the fight, but now something was odd with Hibari. Usually, she would move in a clumsy way, even in a fight. But now, she was more... fluid and percise.

Two straight punches.  
A third punch to the ribs.  
A right kick to the left with a straight roundhouse to the stomach.

The kick knocked Majima off the ground.  
"Nrrrgh..." Majima lifted himself up. A hand clutches on to his jacket "Hey!"  
A glance up and he was met with two strikes to the face. Hibari retracts her head. "HYAAAAH!" She flings her head to the man and made contact to his forehead.

"Hoaaaaaargh...!" Blood seeps out of Majima as he falls down.  
In a flash, Majima sweeps her legs and she fell nose flat.  
"Urrrrgh..." As she lifts herself up, Majima kicks her stomach upwards. "GAAAAAAAAH!" And she was blown away from the impact.

 **(POV change)**

"Nrrrgh..." I let out a painful grunt. I can't even get up.  
"You're strong, all right. But NOWHERE near _his_ level." I could feel Mr. Majima being serious now. "Regular punks ya can handle, but that's that." He dusts off his clothes and wipes the blood on his face with his gloves.  
"...Then I'm not worthy to succeed Uncle Kiryu."  
"Don't sweat it already, Hibbs." He countered back.  
"Huh...?"  
"Ya still got ways to go, kiddo. I told ya, didn't I?" Mr. Majima grins. "You're more than a pink bun, hun. And YOU are gonna rise up even stronger than you already are."  
"Mr. Majima..."  
"Well..." He turns around and starts walking away.  
"M-Mr. Majima!" I tried to reach him.  
He glanced back to me. "See ya around, Hibbs. Can't wait to see ya progress." He waves as he starts to bounce and dance towards the exit.

"Hibari!" I hear Asuka calling me. I turned around and saw everyone running to me.  
"How're you feeling?" Kat asked in a bit of a worried voice. And suddenly, the girls bombarded me with a bunch of questions that I can't keep up thinking straight.  
"Hibari." Master Kiriya finally spoke up. And the girls finally went quiet too, looking at him. "Did you learn anything with your first encounter with Majima?"  
"Well..." I look at my right hand, as it keeps opening and closing. "I... still have a long way to go, don't I?" I could only give him a weak smile.  
"Do you now?" He raised his eyebrows. And then he just went into his 'thinking-mode'. "A rabbit transforming into a dragon..." He whispered out loud.  
"I have never heard of such metaphor." Ikaruga points out.  
"There is one thing we know that is clear." Master Kiriya declared. We all eyed on him confused and curious.

"His desire to watch Hibari surpass Kazuma Kiryu."

"That is quite heavy..." Yagyuu exclaimed. "And no one has ever surpassed him?"  
"For many years, I have always believed that Kiryu's drive cannot be stopped. That nothing can ever faze the man, but..."  
Everything went quiet again...  
"Perhaps I had too much high hopes... However..."  
Master Kiriya turned his look to me with sharp eyes. "What do you plan to do onwards, Hibari?"

 **(OST play: Yakuza - Receive You) NOT the full song, just the beginning  
**

"Eh?" I can feel the pressure...

...

...

...

 _ **Rolling eyes fall...**_

"W-Well I... I..."

 _ **Ruling dies out...**_

I stared at the ground. Trying to give out an answer.  
But then, I look up to him, feeling confident.

"I-"

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter for our bunny, Hibari. The inspiration came from a dream that Hibari was in the Yakuza series. (fantastic and underrated franchise)  
** **Plus, there is a fan-art on Pixiv depicting an older Hibari. That inspired this chapter as well.  
** **On the side note, writing in 3rd person is MUCH easier than writing in 1st person. But both methods has its own charms.  
And sorry to keep you waiting. Writer's block, or whatever it's called.  
**


End file.
